Scars
by Murdock129
Summary: No longer a oneshot. HG/WW, BC/H Diana learns first hand how terrible the prejudices of man's world can be. Rated T for language, implied sexuality, violence and portrayal of hate crimes. Femslash. Please R&R. Bigotry is wrong
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League or any of the characters or locations used.

Diana's tangled raven hair hung around her face, her shoulders hunched and her arms wrapped around her chest as tears streamed from her reddened eyes. Blood continued to pour from her jaw and cheek, the crowd's yells and jeers still ringing in her ears, her costume torn in places from the angry mob, shaking slightly in pain and fear, the once proud and strong woman a scared and hurt wreck.

It had been a routine mission, a simple bridge collapsing; things had been going completely to plan with Superman and Atom Smasher managing to hold up the bridge while she, Shayera and Batman evacuated those still in their cars, up until the point one of the suspension cables had snapped and the cable smashed into Shayera's back, sending the winged hero crashing into the canal below which fed into the sea, the metal lacerating the Thanagrian's back easily before she crashed into the salt water.

The fall had broken one of Shayera's wings and one arm; she hadn't hesitated in diving into the water, the red cloud of Shayera's blood engulfing her, taking hold of the winged woman and swimming towards the surface, their heads both breaking the surface together mere seconds after they crashed to the water, Diana quickly flying up to the concrete beside where their three fellow heroes stood worriedly, having already finished their evacuation of the bridge. Gently Diana placed Shayera on the ground, supporting her so that her slashed back didn't touch the ground, her blue eyes gazing into Shayera's beautiful emerald, her own filled with tears.

"Please Shayera, please be ok, oh Hero please survive Shayera" she whispered tearfully, gently stroking the Thanagarian's hair, able to hear Batman barking to Martian Manhunter to get Shayera up to the Watchtower, gently lowering her head to graze her lips to Shayera's "By Hera Shay, your not leaving me tonight" she whispered, much to the shock of the crowd, smiling softly as the blueness engulfed her lover, seeing her teleport to the best doctors on the planet or off it. They had been a couple secretly for months, after their ordeal in Tartarus they had begun to realize how much they meant to each other, and with most of the Amazons being lesbians, while homosexual relationships were accepted on Thanagar neither felt particularly awkward from their relationship.

* * *

Slowly she straightened up, eyes looking around at the bridge, attention turned from the crowd, not seeing what hit her before it smashed into her jaw, giving a yelp of pain as it cut into her cheek and jaw, the bone in her jaw crunching as it broke, blood beginning to pour from her cheek and jaw as the brick fell to the ground beside her, hitting the ground on her hands and knees in pain beside it, hand shooting up to her broken jaw, tears beginning to form as she heard a voice from the crowd scream out,

"Filthy lesbian whore!", the hatred in the words beyond anything she'd heard directed at her, similar shouts beginning to emanate from others, pulling herself to her feet even as Atom Smasher and Superman pushed a few of the crowd back, Batman slamming his fist to the temple of the man who had thrown the brick., yet their efforts barely doing anything.

She tried to run past the lynch mob, yet she couldn't, there were so many of them that they were surrounding her. One hand clutched her broken jaw as she began to push her way through the mass of bodies, all thoughts o being able to fly gone from her mind in her worry about Shayera and hurt from the betrayal of the public. She felt hands punching or grabbing at her, either tearing her costume or groping at her body, able to feel pieces of trash, handfuls of dirt and rocks pelting her body she ran, scratching into her skin and ripping at her clothes. Quickly she managed to push her way through the mob and began to run tearfully through the alleys, jeers and shouts of disgust following her as she ran until she finally heard the voices quieten, knowing she'd escaped the hateful people, falling to her knees and practically crawling into one last ally, slumping against the wall, arms wrapping around her knees as she drew them to her chest. She loved Shayera, why couldn't these people accept they loved one another, she tried to help them over and over, probably saved many of their lives, yet as soon as she showed she was in love with another woman they turned on her.

She simply lay there shaking, her blood beginning to stain her tanned skin, barely able to lift her communicator to her lips and sob out

"T-tra-transp-ort m-me t-to the watchtower J-J'onn", able to feel the light engulfing her as she lay there, vanishing from the grimy Metropolis ally, atoms flying towards the watchtower, barely noticing the change as she sobbed, feeling gentle hands lifting her, glancing up through her tears as J'onn's green features, usually solemn, now shaking in anger, not even resisting as he probed her mind, not even resisting as he shut her mind down, setting her into a deep sleep.

Shayera's emerald eyes opened, able to feel several things immediately, her wing and arm feeling stiff and sore in casts, her back numb still, the larger form against her own, such a familiar form in her arms.

"Diana?" she whispered, eyes opening before blinking in horror, knowing Diana healed quickly, which made what she was seeing all the more horrific for her, a long white scar across her lover's cheek and another over her jaw which now sat at a slightly different angle, arms wrapping around Diana's larger form, holding the Amazon Princess to her, rage running through her, wanting to kill whoever did this to her Diana, her Princess. Diana stirred in her arms, her blue eyes opening to look at Shayera peacefully for a few seconds before the previous day's memories return, one tanned hand lifting to cover her cheek and jaw, able to feel the scars there, turning over with a yelp as tears sprang to her blue eyes.

"Don't look at me Shayera, I'm disgusting" she sniffled out, the winged woman's heart breaking at the sight of her lover so hurt, gently lifting a hand to Diana's, gently taking it away and placing a kiss over her lover's scars.

"Your not disgusting Diana, your beautiful and you always shall be, you're my princess and I love you" she whispered softly, holding the tearful Amazon to her, Diana's sobs lessening slightly in volume as she looked over at her lover, "Now tell me what happened"

"Y…you had passed out after you fell into the canal… when I pulled you out I was so scared I was going to lose you…. you were losing so much blood…. I kissed you quickly…" Diana whispered out, having to stop several times to prevent herself from lapsing into sobs "W…when you were teleported away…. there was someone…. he c…called me" she had to pause again, barely able to whisper out the worlds "a f…filthy lesbian whore…. And t…threw a brick…. It hit my f…face, Bruce and C….Clark tried to protect m…me but with so many I was forced to r…run, they continued to h…it m…me as I r…ran, th…rew things a…. at m…. me" she managed to sob out before breaking out into tears again, why did these people hate her so much when her only apparent crime was loving another woman? Turning weakly back to Shayera to see tears falling from her angel's emerald eyes, wrapping her arms around the winged woman and burying her face in the redhead's hair as she felt Shayera's face press to her shoulder.

They lay together, sobbing into one another's shoulder and hair as Shayera silently cursed the humans in a thousand tongues

* * *

Slowly Diana's invisible jet descended on Themyscira, its landing gear beginning to deploy, the vehicle sinking to a halt under her command, gently unbuckling from the seat and taking Shayera's hand in her own, walking together down the steps to set foot on Themyscira for the first time since the Tartarus incident when they first began to fall in love. Able to see her mother with her guards rushing towards them, both women's scarred features on display causing Hippolyta to gasp in shock. Slowly Diana stepped forwards

"Mother, we need somewhere to stay…"

A/N: Should I do more about Diana and Shayera? Possibly a sequel? Please Review, and I certainly don't condone any of the disgusting bigotry shown in this fic by the public, this serves only to highlight how incredibly disgusting and monsterous Bigotry and homophobia is. Bigotry is wrong in all forms. Thank you, for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own Justice League or any of the characters or locations used (Damn!)

Diana stood, looking out over Themyscira's beautiful scenery with a strange mixture of emotions, the betrayal of the public still burned in her veins, many times over the last few weeks she had even once or twice wondered about Aresia's virus, what the world could have been if she hadn't stopped the rogue Amazon, though each and every time reminding herself of Clark, Bruce, J'onn, John and Wally, they were still her friends, no matter what man had done to her. She felt contented in a way here, she was home, away from anyone who was going to betray her, here with her lover, knowing no one would hurt her here again either.

Sure there were many things she missed from man's world, but she didn't regret returning home, one hand lifting to her cheek and jaw, tracing the scars slowly as she stood on her balcony, gazing into the night, remembering the hatred of the men who had scarred both her and her lover, only just over a week after she had been attacked Shayera had been knocked into a wall and had fallen in front of the crowd, and several homophobes had decided to take advantage of Shayera being knocked out, her knuckles clenching on the balcony, a piece of the white marble crumbling to dust under her grip.

Slowly her lips curled up as she felt arms wrap around her, her anger and thoughts of any man melting away as she felt bare breasts touching her equally bare back, soft feathers sliding round to stroke over her sides a beautiful Thanagarian voice whispering out to her.

"I thought I told you to wake me when you got up like that", the Amazon princess turning her head to gaze down into her redheaded angel's emerald eyes, hands gently taking Shayera's.

"It's your own fault for being too cute to wake up" she shot back, ducking Shayera's swat and laughing softly.

"I'm not cute!" Shayera protested before grinning softly "I'm goddamn sexy" she growled softly and incredibly seductively, causing Diana to give a lustful grin, her voice barely a whisper.

"Yes you are" sliding round in Shayera's arms and wrapping her own around her angel, their scarred faces inches from one another, emerald eyes gazing into sapphire and sapphire into emerald, two pairs of lips meeting, two tongues dancing slowly, two naked bodies pressed together, two lovers kissing passionately. Within seconds the two ex heroes were stumbling inside together, still connected by the mouth, falling together onto the bed

* * *

Many miles away two men sat together, one simply sitting there with his bald head in his hands, the other leaning against the bar, his red hair dirty and unkempt, slurring his words as he tried to talk, massive bags under his eyes.

"I wisssssh they would come back!" the younger man groaned out, "They were like shistersh too me", lifting his vodka and taking a swig, with such a high metabolism it was near impossible for Wally to get drunk, showing how bad his condition was that he managed it. Slowly and shakily he stood, shouting out at the others in the bar "Ish your fault! Yoush made them goesh!" before crumpling to the ground out cold. S

Slowly John stood, stepping over to Wally and lifting the younger man to his feet before throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him out the bar with a grunt. While he didn't show his emotions the same way as Wally he agreed with the speedster, it was all the normal humans fault that Diana and Shayera had left for Themyscira, he found it hard to imagine Shayera with another, let alone Diana, and knew the idea of them dating would hurt him a lot, but he would have learnt to accept their relationship over time. Instead they'd been chased away and he knew deep down inside he'd never see either of them again. Slowly he lifted a hand to his earpiece

"Watchtower, teleport for two" he growled out, eyes falling closed as he felt the energy envelop him, blue particles spinning around his body before he vanished, his molecules flying into the sky. Within mere moments he was standing in the teleporter bay at the Watchtower, slowly stepping off and carrying the younger man towards his room.

* * *

The following morning on Themyscira

Shayera smiled softly as she lay back in her lover's arms, her smaller frame easily snuggled against Diana's beautiful form, lifting her head to nuzzle the Amazon's chin softly. This truly was paradise on earth, the two simply watching the waves lapping against the shore, having spent the entire night making love to one another they had decided to come down here when they awoke. Shayera still couldn't believe this goddess amongst women loved her, the Thanagarian traitor, yet somehow she did, her hand taking Diana's, fingers entwining themselves with her lover's.

Her wings fluttered very slightly in pleasure as she snuggled back against her lover, giving a thinking expression before looking up at Diana.

"Di… is it possible for others to become Amazons?" she asked softly, her mind thinking far into the future, "I hate to spoil the mood, but I've been thinking, I'm still only mortal…", looking up into two beautiful sapphires, Diana's voice soft and loving.

"I've been waiting for you to ask" she murmured softly, a smile forming across her lips as she gently slid out from under her lover, standing and helping Shayera to her feet, leaning forwards until their foreheads touched, lips mere inches apart, "Tonight my angel you shall become a true Amazon" she murmured softly before lowering her lips to her lover's, kissing her slowly and joyfully in the knowledge that soon they'd be able to be together for all their immortal life.

* * *

Bruce sat alone in the Batcave, his expression cold and hard to ignore the growing anguish inside himself, he couldn't believe he had allowed all those horrible things to happen to Shayera and Diana, the guilt was driving him mad. He couldn't help but feel it was his fault, Shayera was like the little sister he'd never had, and Diana, even if he knew full well they could never have been any more than friends he had always harboured secret feelings for her, feelings which eclipsed what he had felt for any others even Selina and Talia. And he'd allowed them both to be hurt repeatedly simply for whom they loved, and now neither he, nor anyone else would see them again.

He couldn't help but feel terrible about it, and it was causing him not to have his head in the game, giving his side a quick rub where he'd got sloppy and Riddler had managed to smash him with his cane. He'd only just survived the Goth's attack and had been unable to capture the crazed man. The worst thing by a mile though was the knowledge that Themyscira was unfindable by men, so he could never go to see Diana and Shayera again, he could never make things right with the two women.

Slowly he turned as the alarm in the computer blared; telling him the Batman was once again needed, pulling his cowl over his head, no matter how he felt, protecting the people of Gotham came first.

* * *

Shayera sat, her body unclothed before an equally unclothed Diana, both women in a meditative state and position, sitting within a special candlelit room deep within the palace of Themyscira. She was able to feel her body surging with energy, knowing this must be the Greek goddesses transforming her into an Amazon as her lover continued to silently beg Hera to grant her the immortality of the Amazons. Shayera could feel her body surging with energy, the energy changing her, one last flare of power running through her leaving her feeling exhausted yet content, crumpling to the ground out cold with a small smile across her lips.

Many hours later she awoke, lying in her and Diana's huge bed, her lover at her side with a wide smile. Slowly the redhead lifted a hand to brush away her hair from her face, wings twitching, a little surprised that they were still sitting on her shoulders though she wasn't going to complain that she had retained part of her Thanagarian heritage. Slowly she looked at her hand, her skin was just as tanned as Diana, throwing the covers off herself and looking down at herself, her body totally tanned and hairless below the neck, noticing quickly her entire body, even her wings had grown, now seeming to be just as tall as her lover, two bracelets exactly like Diana's having appeared on her wrists, turning her head to look at Diana with an overjoyed expression.

"It worked" she breathed out, hand moving to gently pull Diana to herself and kissing her hungrily, the two immortal lovers kissing one another with all the passion they held for one another.

A/N: I'm unsure how many updates I'll be doing for this series or what the main storyline will actually be (aside from Diana and Shayera femslash and the Justice League learning to cope without them, so I'm all for suggestions as to where to go with this. Also I know the Goth Riddler is not in DCAU, but I think he's awesome so I've introduced him. Please review, I need ideas lol


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I sadly still do not own Justice League or any of the characters or locations used, maybe one day

Diana gazed up at her wonderful angel as she lay, cradled in Shayera's strong arms, two powerful wings wrapped around their two naked bodies, smiling softly as she allowed her lover to hold her, it felt so amazing to be held like this, to be able to make love to her Shayera without having to be scared of hurting her, to lay in her lover's arms submissively. She didn't care what the future held right now, just loving lying in her angel's arms.

* * *

Lex Luthor floated through the void of reality, the Anti-Life equation had ripped Darkseid apart instantaneously, but him, he could now feel every atom of existence, he could see so much more than the void around him, feel and sense the cosmic forces swirling around, he felt more powerful than he could have ever thought possible, the hairs on his arms, on the back of his neck, all across his body standing on end, what looked like lightning shooting around him. He felt far more powerful than when he bonded with Brainiac, his entire body crackling with energy.

"I am looking at the stars. They're so far away. And their light takes so long to reach us. All we ever see of stars are their old photographs." He whispered soflty, "Yet even old photographs can inspire me". With that the arcing lightning crashed into his spine, tearing the molecules of his body apart, beginning to rip him to shreds. Lex Luthor felt pain and felt fear for the very last time as he exploded, each atom of his being charged with power before being scattered into the void, his conciousness remaining within his atoms, whispering softly in his mind "I feel like a god, yet I know if there is a god, I'm nothing like him"

The explosion ripped through the dimensions, through time and through space, returning to the point shortly after when Luthor had been taken by the Anti-Life equation. As one the magicians and the telepaths of the world fell to their knees and screamed out in terror, thousands of sleeping being's dreams filled with visions of the blue man, a deadly and powerful being returning to earth to take the throne of the gods and to rule over mankind.

* * *

Hera looked over at Aphrodite, Athena, Gia, Nyx and Nemesis, the goddesses have congregated together upon Olympus, each and every one having seen the blue man in that brief moment along with the other magical beings, knowing that he was a danger to them and to their followers, even if Zeus thought he was indestructible and could destroy the blue man with ease and as a result had forbade the gods and goddesses attempting to destroy him, no doubt wanting the glory himself.

"Ladies, we can't fight this blue man ourselves, we all know Zeus would become enraged with us, yet we know this being can control matter, even we are made from matter and this being has a greater control over matter than even Zeus". Hera spoke out, murmurs erupting from the other women "We shall have to send a mortal who worships us to do battle with this blue man, this is why I suggest we send Diana to the battle, she is already gifted by us all, she's the most skilled warrior who still worships us and she knows man's world better than any other Amazon".

"DID YOU NOT SEE WHAT MEN DID TO HER?" Aphrodite roared at Hera, the Queen of the gods glaring at her, Aphrodite quickly shutting up.

"Diana experienced the worst mankind can throw out yet doesn't wish for their destruction, another quality I doubt any Amazon would possess. Any of her sisters would have tried to hurt man, remember what happened with Aresia". The Goddesses nodded sagely as Aphrodite closed her eyes, worrying for the poor Amazon.

* * *

Slowly Diana's eyes slid open again, realizing she had again fallen asleep in her lover's arms, smiling up at Shayera's gorgeous scarred features, her sapphire eyes looking up into the two emerald eyes which were gazing lovingly down at her. The two superheroines so focussed on one another neither heard the third presence in their room until the figure cleared her throat, Shayera's head snapping up in shock, one hand moving to try and cover herself, the other still holding Diana to her chest, still having not quite adopted the Amazon's relaxed attitude towards nudity. Diana on the other hand made no move to cover herself, though going slightly slack-jawed, aside from Hephaestus, Apollo and Ares she had never met any of the Gods of Olympus, it was easy enough to tell who this was. Quickly struggling out of Shayera's arms she slid herself down onto one knee, bowing before the slightly glowing figure much to Shayera's confusion.

"Oh great Hera, why do you bestow upon me the honour of your presence" the Amazon Princess asked as she bowed before her patron Goddess, Hera giving a sad smile.

"Rise Princess Diana, feel you shall not be so honoured by my presence by the time I leave" Hera told Diana with a sad tone, stepping over to the bed and gesturing for Diana and Shayera, who seemed to just be getting her head around the fact that Hera was there, the goddess whom Diana always asked for help and seemed to adore above all other deities. Slowly the two lovers sat beside the Goddess, both a little unnerved by her presence, Diana due to Hera speaking to her like an equal, Shayera because of the raw power wafting off Hera. "Diana, Shayera…" Hera started slowly before sighing, "The gods need you to return to Man's world, there is a force capable of threatening even Zeus which your friends, the Kryptonian, the Martian, the Speedster, the Ring-Bearer and the Bat and the many others under there command shall attempt to fight it, but I have foreseen without your help they shall be unsuccessful at stopping this danger".

Slowly Shayera looked over at Hera before standing and putting her hands on her hips, a dangerous expression crossing the red-headed Amazon's feature's.

"And why should we risk our lives for the people of 'Man's World'?" she demanded with a stern expression, gesturing to the scars across her face "And why will having us there change the entire battle?".

"Shayera!" Diana gasped out in shock at the way her lover was speaking to the queen of the gods, standing and putting a hand on Shayera's arm to calm her slightly, "I apologize for my lover Hera" she whispered, Hera chuckling slightly before smiling.

"Their valid questions Diana, and your lover has every right to be angry with me for asking this of you both" Hera placated, slowly waving her hands in a complex manor, an orb growing out in the air, "This will show you the answer to your second question Shayera". Slowly the orb unclouded itself, showing within it a memory of Wally yelling drunkenly at the bar before switching, showing a clearly distraught Superman wrapped in a dark haired woman's arms, switching again to Batman, sitting on the hood of the Batmobile, a single tear running out from under his cowl as he whispered "I'm sorry Diana, Shayera…", Hera vanishing the orb and looking at the two stunned heroines. "Your leaving affected all of them, many of the Justice League are devastated by you both being gone" she told the two shocked women, neither having realized how badly their friends must have been hurt.

"As for why, the force of destruction shall seek to destroy all superpowered beings, it will turn it's attention to the Amazons and attempt to kill you both and all your sisters" she told them grimly. "I shall not force you to go, but I shall leave these with you". Slowly she lifted a hand, two identical gold rings appearing and floating down to rest on the bed. "Those will change you into new superhero armour and shall temporarily change your appearance to conceal your identities, if you take the rings off you shall return to your usual forms and your armour shall vanish" Hera explained softly "I wish you well in whatever it is you decide my children" she told them gently before vanishing, the rings dropping down onto the beds.

* * *

Slowly the two lovers lifted a gold ring each from the bed, looking at one another and nodding in understanding, sliding on the rings Hera left for them, a glow bursting out across the skin of the two women, brightening until the forge was completely engulfed in the shining light, their bodies morphing and clothes changing.

Shayera's beautiful red hair lightening until she was left with long blonde tresses, her emerald eyes turning an unearthly yet beautiful amber, her wings shrinking away into her back and scars melting away, her dress vanishing to be replaced by a gold bustier, a gold cape which nearly reached her feet appearing on her back and pieces of armour forming over the tops of her legs, a pair of gold panties swimming into existence, her sandals remaining as her Amazon bracelets turned from silver to gold, a domino mask forming on her face before an Amazon helmet morphed over it.

Diana's hair on the other hand slowly turned from its usual raven beauty into lovely red locks, almost identical to how Shayera's usually was, her blue eyes turning a slate grey, her scars vanishing her whole body becoming a few inches shorter. Her own dress disappeared, replaced by a pair of what seemed like armoured shorts crossed with panties, gold with a silver trim. A gold bustier formed across her ample chest with silver Greek symbols across it, bracelets turning gold but still with a silver trim, a slightly shorter cape than Shayera's appearing on her back, the same gold and silver as the rest of her armour, a domino mask and gold and silver horned helmet forming on her head, looking slowly over at her lover with a smile.

"You know you look really sexy as a redhead" Shayera commented softly, stepping over to her now shorter lover, smiling lovingly down at her before kissing her hungrily, hands running over her lover's armour and bare skin, tongues dancing together for a few seconds before the two women broke apart breathing heavily.

"As much as I'd like to fuck you right now Shayera, I think we have to be leaving to explain to mother" Diana whispered breathlessly, Shayera giving a small groan but nodding softly.

"What do you think we should name ourselves?" she asked softly, "Since we're hardly Hawkgirl or Wonder Woman anymore"

"Angelos for you, Prinkipissa for me?" Diana suggested as she slowly pulled open the door, looking round at an extremely bemused Shayera.

"Diana, no offense but 'Prinkipissa' would not work as a heroine name" Shayera chuckled out, "But I like Angelos. Where did you get those ideas from?" she asked, knowing for some reason it fit her

"Angelos is ancient Greek for Angel, and Prinkipissa is ancient Greek for Princess" Diana explained, thinking for a few seconds before asking "How about Aurora? She's the Greek goddess of the dawn, I thought I could name myself after her" she asked, Shayera stepping forwards and taking her lover's arm

"Angelos and Aurora it is" she whispered, giving Diana a quick peck on the lips, though it was still enough to make the Amazon Princess feel slightly dazed. "I love you Diana"

"I love you too Shayera"

A/N: First as a response to Silverknight. First it's harder to deflect a brick with a bracelet, second she didn't realize it was coming since she was worried about Shayera. Not to mention the whole rocks thing, she was hardly trying to deflect anything. Furthermore we've already seen how much it hurts and nearly breaks Shayera when the people of earth hate her guts, I doubt Diana would manage much better in that regard. Furthermore the only other prominent female characters in JLU which spring to mind are Huntress, Black Canary, Zatanna, Vixen, Supergirl and Stargirl, none of whom I doubt would work as well in this kind of story. The Luthor idea is something I've wanted to do for a long time, never considered the Luthor/Anti-Life Equation way of it happening before but I think it works. Please Review 83


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own no characters or locations used here, except perhaps Angelus and Aurora

Shayera slowly looked out of the window of Diana's invisible jet, a twinge of sadness stabbing into her chest as she watched her adopted home begin to vanish into the distance, slowly wrapping her wings around herself, both her and Diana in their normal forms. She had loved Themyscira, and if she was honest she really didn't want to leave, her Amazon sisters had accepted her, never calling her a traitor or a freak, they were so kind to both her and Diana. The entire island was so peaceful and joyful; there was a total lack of hate, it truly was the paradise Diana had always made it out to be. The thing she would most miss though was Hippolyta herself, she had come to treat Shayera like a second daughter, she was kinder and more caring towards Shayera than the young red-haired Amazon's real mother had ever even tried to be. Slowly Shayera looked round at Diana's mane of raven hair, watching her lover flying the jet away from their home and knowing this must be hurting her lover just as much.

Slowly she stood and stepped over to the controls, leaning over Diana and pushing the button to turn the jet onto Auto-Pilot, gently taking Diana's hand and gently pulling them from the controls, Diana slowly and sadly looking up at her lover, Shayera slowly sliding down to sit in her lover's lap, the tanned skin of her arms wrapping around Diana's perfect form.

"I don't want to leave," she admitted softly as Diana's strong arms wrapped around her slightly larger form, wings sliding around her lover, holding the two women together. "Themyscira's the only place I've been accepted since the invasion, even in the league there are still some people who hate me," she mumbled softly, allowing herself a moment of sensitivity and weakness. She could feel her lover gently giving her a comforting squeeze.

"It's not like we can't go back Shay" Diana whispered softly, gently pressing a kiss to her lover's auburn hair, "And I'm sure Bruce will be able to whip up some personal teleporters to get us home in instant", Shayera slowly relaxing at this, feeling comforted in her lover's arms, slowly beginning to smile at the thought of seeing her friends again, she'd missed them all and despite her trepidation couldn't wait to see them again.

* * *

Wally groaned softly as he slammed into a wall, his body indenting in the concrete but not smashing through it, falling down to his hands and knees before looking up at the Goliath pale skinned Zombie lumbered towards him, seeing over Grundy's shoulder that Green Lantern had his hands full with Volcana, Copperhead and Deadshot all at once.

"Talking man hurt Grundy... GRUNDY RIP OFF TALKING MAN'S HEAD!" the gigantic undead behemoth bellowed, charging at Flash leaping up

"My head? Oh crap…" Flash mumbled, dodging the charge by inches and letting Grundy smash through the concrete wall he'd just crashed into, smirking softly before he felt a smack round the back of his head slamming him to the floor, Copperhead leaping onto his back, hands grabbing the Flash's wrists and twisting them back as Grundy lumbered back through the hole he'd just made, bellowing at Flash.

"WHY TALKING MAN HURT GRUNDY!" he bellowed, stomping towards the prone Flash.

"I just wanna help you find your happy place. Do you see how angry you are? I mean, I'm sorry, but come on. I think your pants are too tight..." Wally joked out before a reptilian tail wrapped around his throat, beginning to squeeze, Wally closing his eyes and starting to vibrate his molecules to become intangible, allowing Copperhead to slide through him and jumping back, returning solid just in time for Grundy's fist to send him flying down the road, bouncing off the tarmac before sliding to a halt, hand lifting to his ribs, feeling several stuck in awkward positions while warm red blood trickled from a split lip, Grundy lumbering over him and raising his hands over his head.

"GRUNDY KILL TALKING MAN!" he bellowed before pausing, what sounded to Flash like an English Accented voice call out from above.

"Hey big boy!" the hero and villain both looking up at the figure floating above them, it's long flowing gold cape and golden armour shining in the sun, long blond hair whipping around in the wind, "Pick on someone your own size", with that the figure shot down towards the two.

"Bird nose?" Grundy whispered softly, too quietly for Flash to hear, before a tanned fist crashed into his jaw, sending the giant supervillain flying down the street, smashing straight through the same concrete wall as before, Angelus floating down to stand over Flash.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, quickly kneeling on one knee beside Flash, the speedster groaning in pain but still managing to put on what he thought was a flirtatious playboy smirk but just looked like a slightly dazed grin.

"Depends Babe, will I get you as a nurse if I am?" he replied, the tanned Amazon rolling her eyes and moving a hand to his rips, feeling them broken she gently lay him down again, looking up in time to see Aurora slam her arms together over Green Lantern's unconscious form as Copperhead and Deadshot lay out cold to the side, blocking Grundy's punch with her bracelets, though to Wally it just looked like she'd blocked with her arm. Slowly Aurora pushed herself up onto her feet, forcing Grundy to give ground before her knee flew up, driving itself into the zombie's gut

Out of the corner of her eye Shayera spotted Volcana taking aim at her lover, leaping at the pyrokinetic and causing her to crumple to the ground with a well placed kick to the jaw, spinning and leaping at the winded Grundy, slamming her fist to the zombie's temple while Diana punched the other temple, the Goliath man swaying before crashing to the ground out cold, both women smiling at each other before looking round at the out cold Green Lantern and the shocked Flash. He'd only seen Superman take on Grundy before and walk away unhurt.

"Those sparring sessions with Artemis paid off then" Diana smirked, seeing Shayera's irritated look instantly, the blond having been made to endure plenty of sparring matches with the Amazonian general to 'become a true Amazon' and to get control of flying without her wings and her incredible new strength.

"Mala, nothing makes those sessions with her worth it, I swear my shoulder blades still ache" Shayera replied in a huff, lifting a hand to massage where her wings would have been. The two women had decided on the flight to Metropolis that when in public to use the names of two of their sisters, both of whom were close friends of the pair. Diana chose to use the name Mala after her first true friend on the island while Shayera chose Venelia, the first Amazon to call her 'Sister' when arriving upon Themyscira.

"Nothing?" Diana whispered slightly seductively, slowly licking her lips and stepping forwards, both hands moving to stroke across her lover's sides, giving her the most seductive look possible, their faces so close they were nearly touching one another.

"Well I can think of one thing" Shayera purred softly, leaning forwards to give Diana a quick yet deep kiss, the two women funneling all the love they had within themselves into this one sweet moment before they broke apart, stepping back from one another so as to avoid another incident like when they had first gone public with their relationship, several reporters hurrying towards the two women, beginning to shout questions, the many men and women of the press receiving glares that could freeze nitrogen.

"Please, can we have a statement!" "Who are you?" "Where did you come from?" "Are you members of the Justice League?" were all called out towards the two women before the cops ran onto the scene, beginning to shove back the press and spectators while special forces operatives began to cuff the supervillains hands behind their back, Diana and Shayera moving aside to allow them to cuff Grundy, the red-haired princess stepping over to John as the blond Amazon slid down to kneel beside the Flash, the speedster having passed out from pain already.

"Come on Wally, you can't be too badly hurt, you'll be ok" she whispered in her newly British lilted voice, not looking up as a shadow appeared, looming over her, instead gently lifting Flash into her arms. Only looking up as a very familiar throat was cleared.

"If you intend to interrogate me and my partner Superman I suggest we have these two returned to your headquaters for medical treatment" she told the Kryptonian bluntly and a little more harshly than nessercary, inside intensely worried about the young man she had come to think of as a younger brother over time, Superman looking a little shocked at her slightly frosty tone, Shayera's harsh expression vanishing as she looked up at her friend, "My apologies, I am simply concerned for the health of your collegues as Flash has sustained broken ribs and Green Lantern appears to be unconcious from a blow to the head", smiling nervously at Diana as the princess carried John over to them.

* * *

Within seconds Superman, Green Lantern, Flash and the two Amazons had teleported onto the watchtower, Diana and Shayera both glancing up at a map of the station in case any changes had occurred since they had left, Diana turning to Superman.

"We shall take these two to the infirmary, then we shall talk, and I suggest you bring the other founders to the meeting as they shall want to know of the tidings we bring" she told him, her voice sounding like it had a slightly Italian edge to it to the Kryptonian's ears, the goliath of a man nodding and allowing the two women to fly off towards the infirmary. Not five minutes later the pair of heroines finding themselves outside an incredibly familiar doorway, the founder's conference room, Diana slowly taking her lover's hand.

"It'll be ok Angel, if we can trust anyone it's them" she whispered to her noticeably worried lover. Shayera sighed softly before looking at her lover.

"I know, but it's still hard to reveal myself before a man again" she admitted softly, Diana giving a small chuckle at this

"You already sound like one of our sisters" she told her lover, successfully and substantially lightening the mood, Shayera giving a small smile and chuckle as the doors slid open in front of them, the two women slowly stepping inside to once again meet some of the best friends they would ever have.

* * *

Lex Luthor could feel himself floating high above the earth, not strong enough yet to create his own corporeal form, simply floating atoms and molecules with consciousness woven in between them, and to sense the earth below him, whispering out in his mind.

"The world is so full of people, so crowded with these miracles that they become commonplace and we forget... I forget. We gaze continually at the world and it grows dull in our perceptions. Yet seen from the another's vantage point, as if new, it may still take our breath away". Slowly he paused, pondering his own words, the power of the Anti-Life Equation surging through him.

"The unizerse has taught me the value of life. If I can so much as hope to preserve it here then order must be achieved upon this chaotic planet. This world is sick, rife with plague, famine, death, pain and disaster. Metahumans and monsters roam freely, this world must be healed" he thought softly, molecules absorbing a small Hydrogen atom into themselves, beginning to form matter from it for his own true body.

"Lex Luthor was too foolish to see this, it took the very Anti-Life Equation to show it to him. Now he is gone, now there is only… Doctor Manhattan"

A/N: Anyone like the Doctor Manhattan twist then? I think he's got the potential to be a great villain. Anyway, first a shout out, thanks to BladeMaster357 who's been a big help with ideas to help continue this fic. Also another thing, while the rings don't actually alter Diana and Shayera's voices it does alter the perceptions of those around them so they look and sound different, this didn't effect Grundy due to the chaos magic in his mind but effects literally everyone else. Also as was mentioned earlier, on Diana's armour, imagine the panties as being like her old ones crossed with a Greek plate skirt, but gold and metal. Shayera and Diana aren't really as fond of Green Lantern as the other founder due to his whole previous relationship with Shayera (And since I myself don't like his character). Please Review, they always brighten my day and fuel my plans for world conquest lol


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Apparently since this is fanfiction I don't own the rights to anyone in this (darn it) or any location used

Diana looked over the table at the three Justice League founders sitting before them, eyes drifting for a second to the two chairs opposite one another where she and Shayera used to sit, where she had made some of the toughest decisions of her life, and where she had had some of the happiest moments of her many many years. It was in that very seat she had realized her love for Shayera such a short time ago. Her currently gray eyes turning to take in the three figures, Clark's curious expression, J'onn's very slightly confused, no doubt trying and failing to read the two Amazon's minds, Bruce just looking stoic and emotionless as per usual.

"Please ladies, take a seat" Superman told the two of them, indicating to the so called 'Guest chair' before giving a slightly bashful look, "I'm sure I could go get another spare chair for you…" he offered, seeing that both women were looking between the single chair and him in amusement.

"It's no trouble 'Clark'" Shayera replied with an amused tone, her grin widening at the three men's reactions to her knowledge of Superman's identity, slowly sitting down in the chair, Diana realizing what Shayera was getting at and sliding down into her taller lover's lap, snuggling back against her angel, ignoring the surprised looks from both Clark and J'onn and the small eyebrow twitch from Bruce who was beginning to unconsciously connect the dots. "We can share". At the obvious display of affection between the two women Superman, slightly awkwardly, cleared his throat.

"Um, yes I see." He murmered, receiving a deathglare from the ever stoic Bruce who turned towards both women.

"Who are you? Where did you come from? And how did you defeat Grundy?" he growled simply, getting straight to the point as per usual, the two women rolling their eyes beneath their masks, thinking exactly the same thing, 'will he ever lighten up?' Diana smiling softly as she saw her lover was relaxing, no longer half as nervous about showing the men who she was and instead seemed to be enjoying being in the company of some of her oldest friends.

"I think we can answer those three questions at once" Diana replied with a grin, hand moving to her lover's and poking at the rings, the younger Amazon nodding, hand taking hold of her own ring. Light filled the room, shining blindingly from both the women's skin as they tugged the identical gold rings from their fingers, so bright the three male leaguers were forced to look away in shock as the two superheroines transformed back to their true forms, Amazonian dresses replacing their armour, helmets and capes, masks disappearing instantly, Shayera's wings growing from her shoulder blades as Diana grew a few inches taller, their hair and eyes morphing back to usual, scars slowly forming across their features, the light slowly fading, leaving the two Amazons sitting together in front of the five men, hands finding one another once again and entwining their fingers together, Diana's slightly smaller form snuggled against Shayera's.

"Damn it's cold up here" Shayera complained, her thin Amazonian dress clinging to her body, barely providing her any warmth, wings wrapping around them both and holding Diana to her for body heat, having certainly become accustomed to Themyscira's tropical climate, suddenly being in the cold vacuum of space "Is it too much to ask for central heating Brucie?"

* * *

To say that the male leaguers were shocked was a severe understatement, Clark's jaw seemed to have hit the jaw, J'onn's eyes had nearly doubled in size and even Bruce had shifted back, eyes widening just enough under his cowl to be noticeable to the superior Amazon senses, Shayera struggling to avoid laughing at the expressions aimed at the pair of them.

"Diana? Shayera?" Clark gasped in shock, he'd been there to see them off, flying to Themyscira, and he had been certain that they were never coming back just from their expressions. Standing he stepped over to them, looking over them in shock before plucking them both from the seat, ignoring the two yelps and pulling them into a hug, ignoring Shayera's slightly wheezing comment

"Once a boyscout, always a boyscout" as she felt the life being squeezed out of her by the overenthusiastic Kryptonian, "Clark… need…. breath" she wheezed out, though grinning widely, glancing over to see an identical grin on Diana's features, Clark's arms flying away in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, it's just so great to see you both again" he enthused, grinning ear to ear as he looked them over, a slightly confused look crossing his face as he looked at Shayera, "No offence Shay, but you look different, and why are you taller?" he asked innocently, Shayera chuckling slightly.

"None taken, but I think Diana would do better to explain, I'm still unsure of all the details" she replied, Diana smiling and picking up her cue.

"Me and Shayera performed an ancient Amazonian ritual, it is how women from outside Themyscira are given the gifts of the Amazons. Shayera is as strong as I am, she can fly without her wings, wears the same bracelets as all our sisters and has had a few physical changes" she explained to the three shocked men. Slowly she looked over at Bruce, looking dead into the lenses of his cowl, able to see the smile sparkling in the Dark Knight's eyes, slowly standing and stepping over to him, standing in front of Batman for a few seconds before sliding forwards and hugging the shocked dark knight, placing a kiss on his cheek and whispering to him

"Thank you for caring Bruce", Shayera smiling softly and sliding to her feet before stepping forwards and placing a kiss on Bruce's other cheek, the two women stepping away from the slightly stunned man together, ignoring the slightly incredulous look from Superman and the small smile across J'onn's lips.

Slowly Shayera and Diana returned to their seat, the princess sitting on the Thanagarian-Amazon's lap again before looking at the other three seriously.

"This isn't just a social visit" Diana told them with a serious tone, "The goddesses came to us, they gave us our new costume personas, all because of a single being. The gods are unsure who or what he is, all they know is he's intensely powerful, and he's heading for earth". Clark and J'onn looked at one another, contemplating Diana's ominous words while Bruce slowly stood, looking the two women up and down.

"Let me guess, you want to keep your true identities secret, and are going to use new secret identities while in your other forms?" he monotoned, Diana's eyebrows raising as Shayera simply thought 'How does he do that? How does he know everything before we mention it?'

"That's correct Bruce, so for reference if anyone else is around Diana's name is now Mala, and mine is Venelia. Names of two of our sisters"

* * *

Doctor Manhattan stared down at the earth as his body slowly formed around his consciousness, what seemed like a human body, very similar to the body of a human, yet different in many ways. Not that it mattered to Doctor Manhattan anymore, he did not care at all what body he inhabited, only that he had one now with which he could bring order to earth, with which his wisdom and power could finally end the destruction upon earth. He could see once more with the eyes he had created for himself, see more than any human could possibly see. He saw right down to the very atoms whizzing around his body, even in the void of space. He could see so many colors, so many beyond the human spectrum. He could see the tiniest and quickest bonding's of the atoms around him, like a million minute ballets taking place upon the tiniest part of his finger, they were beautiful, slowly looking at the numberless other ballets which swirled across planet earth, across his body, and across the bodies of all the other sentient beings, reminding him of a quote from an old human author

"We do not grow absolutely, chronologically. We grow sometimes in one dimension, and not in another; unevenly. We grow partially. We are relative. We are mature in one realm, childish in another. The past, present, and future mingle and pull us backward, forward, or fix us in the present. We are made up of layers, cells, constellations. Until now, now I have grown in all dimensions, I am even and full." he whispered out, slowly drifting through space, heading past earth and continuing to speed up, shooting towards the sun, past the two planets between earth and the sun before slowing and stopping, floating before the sun itself, so close anyone but him would have vaporized long before, very slowly letting himself drop closer and closer to the sun until he felt his feet touch the surface, able to feel the heat around him yet it didn't hurt him, it was merely another sensation, a strange cleansing sensation, as if he were washing in the flames of the star.

"Without condoning... or condemning. I now understand what so many wished to do. Those such as Ra's Al Ghul who are willing to tear apart the evils of the world so as to save it. Many must die, but humanity shall survive beneath my guidance. This world has so many problems without so called superheroes and supervillains, once they are destroyed this world can rebuild itself", slowly lifting a hand to his newly constructed forehead, tracing a circle and poking a dot into the center, everywhere his finger touched turning black, poking the top of the circle once before moving a hand away, the symbol of a hydrogen atom embedded into his body and forehead forever.

* * *

Diana shivered softly, though not from the unnatural coldness in the void of space, nor from the knowledge that soon they would be threatened by the 'Blue Man' and could possibly all be killed, no she was shivering in utter terror at the idea of Shayera returning to earth. The scars across her lover's beautiful face reminded her each day of the bigotry and hatred which man's world harbored, and while she planned to hide her identity, she wouldn't be able to hide her relationship with Shayera, and she didn't want to hide it. This meant she knew her lover would once again be hated by the bigots and homophobes of man's world, and if Shayera was hurt again over this then order from the gods or not she'd never ever return to man's world and would urge Shayera to do the same. Slowly she looked out at the world through her and Shayera's window as she lay in her lover's arms, whispering softly.

"Please show me I'm wrong world, show me I'm wrong to doubt the goodness of all men on the actions of a few"

* * *

'The Following Day'

Slowly Diana and Shayera walked together through the Watchtower cafeteria, several heads turning to look up at them. They were still an enigma to most of the Justice League, no one besides the five founders knew who they were, not even super genius Mr Terrific or Doctor Fate had managed to figure out their identities, their eyes scanning over the tables, looking for a place to sit, Shayera rolling her eyes repeatedly every time she looked at the numerous Iced Mochas that Diana had virtually piled onto her tray, scanning the tables, still wanting to avoid men for the most part, it wasn't that she was being sexist, more that groups off too many men tended to intimidate her and caused her to lash out, Booster Gold still being in the infirmary for putting an arm around her when she wasn't expecting it. The only other tables available were one with Black Canary sitting alone, and another with Vixen, Stargirl and Supergirl sitting in place, aka the two worst gossips and one of the women most likely to figure out who Shayera truly was. All in all it was an easy choice.

"You don't mind if we sit here Dinah?" she asked softly, the blonde woman starting before looking up at the two Amazons in surprise.

"No of course not" she replied a little quickly, Shayera raising an eyebrow as she sat, Diana slowly sitting and reaching over to place a hand on the obviously distracted Dinah's shoulder.

"Dinah, what's got you distracted?" she asked softly, the blonde bombshell looking over them both and sighing softly.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" she asked softly, both women quickly nodding, Dinah giving another soft sigh, "I take it you know what happened to Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl when they were outed as lesbians" she started, seeing their nods and wincing softly, "I, think I'm falling for one of the female leaguers, but I'm scared not only that she'll reject me, but I'll be isolated from everyone like they were" she told them softly, Diana nodding grimly before speaking out

"Dinah, I know what happened to Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman was horrible, but you shouldn't let that get between you and the girl you obviously care for" she told her gently before pulling Shayera against herself, "We don't care what people think of us, we're not going to end our relationship for anything" she whispered before turning and stealing her lover's lips in a deep and loving kiss, Dinah giving a shocked look between the beautiful blonde and red-headed Amazons, just liked everyone else she had known very little about them, including the fact they were a lesbian couple. After a good few minutes of passionate kissing they finally broke apart, ignoring the stares from around the romm before Diana turned her head to smile at Dinah, "You don't need to be ashamed about what you are Dinah" she told her with a grin, Dinah slowly noodding and smiling, leaning over the table to hug both surprised yet grinning Amazons before hurrying off.

* * *

'The following day'

Shayera's eyes lit up and lips curled up in a grin, quickly nudging Diana, who turned to look, an identical grin crossing her features, the two women giving a pair of supportive grins towards Dinah as the blonde lady mouthed 'Thank you Mala, Veneleia', her arm wrapped around Helena's midsection, leaning round to peck Huntress on the cheek

A/N: Ok next chapter will have the first 'Skirmish' between the Justice League and the good Doctor. It'll also involve a life changing event for one of the more prominent JLU members (at least in the series), feel free to speculate who it is and what happens lol. Also as a note for the next chapter, the Question and Huntress broke up on good terms (realized they weren't right for one another) between the end of the JLU series and this fic as did Green Arrow and Black Canary for much the same reasons. Another thing which happened was Supergirl returned from the future. As per usual I'm open to ideas and I'd love reviews


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own an of the characters used, either from the DCAU or from Watchmen, which makes me sad DX

Doctor Manhattan's eyes narrowed as he looked down at the 'Watchtower' the one place many many of the metahuman blight congregated, slowly floating down until he was level with the gigantic metal structure, knowing from the schematics he had seen at Cadmus while he was still Luthor that he was right outside the 'cafeteria', knowing that there would be many meta humans within, slowly lifting a single glowing hand and focusing his incredible powers.

* * *

Shayera lay within her room in her other form, Diana still asleep against her chest, the princess had been having nightmares all night, convinced and terrified that something aweful was going to happen, even with Shayera there to comfort her. She had only just fallen asleep again, looking peaceful for the first time all night and Shayera didn't have the heart to wake the sleeping red-head up. Slowly she traced a finger over Diana's beautiful hair, cradling the older woman gently, it was a a perfectly peaceful scene. But only moments later the air of serenity around the two lovers was shattered.

The entire watchtower rocked to the side, Diana starting up as an explosion ripped into the watchtower, the two women gasping as the air was sucked out into the void of space, both were able to survive in a vacuum but it was a shock for them nevertheless, Diana leaping to her feet and spinning, golden armor appearing across her form instantly, Shayera stumbling as she stood before doing the same.

"Shay, get anyone who can't breath to the teleporters, I'm going to help those in the infirmary" Diana told her lover, running forwards and pecking her lover on the lips, speaking out again "We'll meet on the Metrotower when we've evacuated everyone or remain onboard is possible". With that she practically ripped the door out of the way and set off flying towards the infirmary, Shayera skidding out the door and slamming a fist into the door of the nearest room, the door buckling and falling open to reveal both Huntress and Black Canary laying together, out cold on the floor, Shayera not hesitating a second in lifting the two women over her shoulders, managing to grab Zatanna as she stumbled out of her room, clutching at her throat, tearing towards the teleporters at breakneck speed, using her own helmet as a battering ram and her spare hand to smash straight through several doors and walls to get to the teleporter, quickly and rather roughly dropping the three women onto the platform alongside Atom Smasher, Hawk, Dove and Vixen, seeing Red Tornado teleport the seven prone bodies back to earth, turning and flying at full pelt back through the watchtower, praying softly that she hadn't been too late to save the three women

* * *

Diana's eyes widened in terror as she saw Flash passed out on the ground with an agonized expression across his masked features, no doubt the Scarlet Speedster having torn off his IV when he realized something was wrong, having crawled over to Green Lantern, the only other occupant at the time before collapsing. Within seconds Diana had the two men in her arms, hurtling past Shayera for the teleporters, placing them quickly on the pads, the blue light surrounding the last few leaguers and teleporting them away, leaving only Diana, Shayera, Superman, Supergirl and Red Tornado on the wrecked watchtower amongst the corpses of those who didn't make it. Many of the crew, medical team and workers upon the watchtower lay dead from Oxygen starvation.

"Mala, Venelia, Tornado, search through this place and bring all the dead to the main room, they deserve buryal, me and Kara will attempt to fix the hull breach and restore the Oxygen" Superman told them all quickly, beckoning the shaken blonde girl after him as he flew towards the cafeteria.

Diana slowly turned into a corridor, eyes bulging slightly, hand shooting to her mouth as she heaved slightly, there on the floor lay a strange pattern of blood and guts, an Arthurian Helmet and sword laying in the center, the Shining Knight's death such an incredibly gruesome sight. Slowly she forced herself to look again, eyes widening as at the end of the corridor, a large and nearly naked blue man floating in midair, holding Aztec's head in one hand, the other holding Question by the throat, Shayera skidding to a halt next to Diana as the blue man focussed his power into Aztec, the hero exploding into another pattern of gore, Shayera giving a roar of rage, flying towards Doctor Manhattan, Diana hurling herself after her lover at the monster, his hand lifting and hurling them into the wall, the metal curling around them, forcing their wrists together, both women feeling their strength leave them instantaneously, like all Amazons they lost their power when bound by a man.

"I can sense you both have great relevance within my future, as does this one" he told them as he floated towards them, dragging Question's prone form behind him, "Everything is preordained, including my sparing you", Shayera snarling and shouting out

"You monster! We will stop you! Don't you even care that you've killed so many people?", her eyes blazing with fury as she looked over at the emotionless blue man.

"A live body and a dead body contain the same number of particles. Structurally, there's no discernible difference. Life and death are unquantifiable abstracts. Why should I be concerned?" he montoned, watching as the two Amazon's finally sucummed to the lack of oxygen, passing out against the walls, their powers gone. Slowly he lifted the Question, whom he had given air to, and teleported the pair away, aiming for Gotham, he would learn all he could from this human, then release him. This 'Question' was one of the few willing to go to lengths to protect the world, remembering when Question had tried to kill him as Luthor. He would allow this man to live, for now.

* * *

The next thing Diana knew she was lying on a hospital bed, her armor had been removed and she was in a hospital gown, still in Mala form, an oxygen mask across her mouth and nose, feeling incredibly weak, barely having the energy to turn her head, seeing Shayera in the next bed along from hers, her blonde hair obscuring her beautiful features, but able to tell from the heart monitor that she was in a stable condition. She could pick up eight different heartbeart's in the room, trying to look up but finding herself too weak to do so, in an instant a young blonde woman standing beside her, Supergirl gently taking hold of her, pushing her back onto the bed.

"No Mala, you have severe oxygen starvation, you shouldn't be straining yourself" slowly leaning down to whisper, "Diana, it'll be ok, you and Shayera saved a lot of lives and all the women here will make full recoveries" she told the amazon gently, stopping the worried expression on the red-head's features and laughing softly, "I figured out who you were, don't worry I promise not to tell anyone" she told the worried Amazon who slumped back onto the pillows in relief at the promise.

"Want... Venelia" Diana mumbled weakly, using Shayera's other name in case anyone heard her, Kara nodding and smiling softly, quickly moving round to push Diana's bed and equipment carefully towards Shayera, gently pushing the beds together, allowing Diana to take Shayera's hand gently, head turning to gaze at her lover weakly, slowly slipping back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Vic Sage groaned weakly as he hung from the manacles on his wrists, Doctor Manhattan floating in front of him, his voice calm and emotionless as Question's entire body shook with pain, why had no one stopped this? No one been able to save him and all the others who died, criminals like Manhattan allowed to roam free, escape their revolving door prisons. Why had no one prevented this ever happening?.

"Tell me Question, what do you do believe should happen to me?" the blue man asked indifferently. Question breathed heavily at this, growling softly under his breath.

"Your evil, evil should be punished" he snarled out, Doctor Manhattan raising an interested eyebrow at this.

"And how would you propose to punish me? Lock a being of my power away knowing I can easily escape from prison perhaps? Or try and force my powers into the service of the government? What would the common idea of punishment achieve other than simply to slow me down?" slowly he lifted his hand, a Rorschach inkblot test appearing before Question. "Tell me, what do you see?". Slowly Vic lifted his head, looking at the unique pattern on the paper before whispering out.

"I see a dog with its forehead sliced open", Doctor Manhattan's voice just as monotone as before as he spoke out.

"Then you see the truth about criminals, those such as the Joker, mad dogs let off the leash. Men get imprisoned, but dogs get put down, think of which you beleive these criminals are" he told Qeustion before vanishing, the manacles disappearing, Question dropping to the dirty floor of the warehouse, looking around and seeing something Doctor Manhattan had left behind, slowly lifting the note on top of the clothes. It read:

_'I make you an offer Question. Take these clothes, become something new, a being ready to punish criminals as they should be punished, and I shall leave you be._'

Slowly Victor lifted the mask of the outfit, looking into the shifting black and whites of the Rorschach inkblot test upon the mask, looking down at the brown trenchcoat and fedora and after contemplating on this for several minutes making a choice.

* * *

'A few days later'

Shayera groaned softly as she pulled on her sandals, Diana buckling her cape around her neck, the two women being the first of their ward to leave, Black Canary, Huntress, Vixen, Fire and Stargirl still made to remain in bed as their healing speed was much slower than that of the two Amazons. All seven of them had suffered severe oxygen starvation and minor muscle damages from the pressure difference of space so the other five were still allowing the muscles to heal, not that that stopped Helena from threatening to castrate any male doctors who spent more than thirsty seconds checking up on Dinah. Diana's arm looped around Shayera's waist, leaning over to whisper to her lover.

"I've been thinking Shay, do you think the girls back there might like to come to Themyscira for a bit? It would be nice to give mother a visit and all the girls need to do is avoid to much strenuous activity" she asked, she not only really missed seeing her mother but she could see the women were itching to get out and do something rather than simply lie in hospital beds each day, Themyscira would be a lovely vacation spot for the women, Shayera giving a smile.

"I have been missing Themyscira myself" she admitted, "Especially mother, but we'd have to tell all of the girls our secret". Gently Diana's arms slid around Shayera, the taller woman melting into the comforting embrace, smiling softly as she felt Diana's lips press against her hair.

"Shayera, I know your nervous about telling people, but I'm sure their trustworthy" Diana whispered softly, Shayera nodding softly in agreement, when Diana held her like this she was putty in her princess' hands, her lover able to make her do or agree to anything simply by holding her or giving her a single kiss.

* * *

Shayera gently supported Helena and Dinah with one arm and one wing each, she and Diana back in their regular forms, both Helena and Dinah still having muscle problems in their legs which meant they needed some help, Diana supporting Fire a short distance away. Vixen had invoked the power of the Gecko and as a result was healing a lot quicker already, while she was able to stand and walk on her own she was still a long way off from seeing anymore action. Stargirl was able to support herself with her Cosmic Staff while remaining close enough that if she fell Diana could catch her, Supergirl having opted to stay at the Metrotower.

The women's reactions had all been very different when the two Amazons told them their secret, ranging from Fire instantly becoming shy (later admitting Wonder Woman always intimidated her), to Stargirl squealing and bouncing up and down as best she could with her damaged muscles, Diana lifting her head and smiling as her mother and several other Amazons hurried towards them, Ipthime gently offering to take Fire from Diana, the Brazilian woman allowing the Amazon to take her before Diana was swept into a bone crushing hug by her mother, who proceeded to reach over and pull Shayera into her arms as well after Hellene and Epione took Helena and Dinah gently from her, embracing the two women she thought of as her daughters

"Oh my daughters, it's so good to see you, I've been so worried about you ever since you left" Hippolyta whispered softly, holding her beautiful daughters to her with a huge smile, slowly releasing her daughters and looking round at the other five women. "And I see you brought friends".

"Mother allow me to introduce Dinah, Helena, Mari, Courtney and Beatriz, they are our fellow members of the Justice League" Diana explained before whispering softly, "Mother the danger the gods forewarned us about assaulted the Watchtower, our friends were wounded in the attack, we invited them here to avoid stress while they heal" she explained softly, deliberately negating to mention that both her and Shayera had been hurt in the attack, knowing her mother would be worried out of her mind by the thought of her 'little girls' lying wounded with her unable to help. nodding Hippolyta turned to the five women, giving them a warm smile before announcing.

"As queen of the Amazons I welcome you all to Themysicra, it is very rare that I get to meet my daughter's friends and would be honored to become better acquainted with you all"

* * *

Vic Sage stared down at the kneeling villain, a bloodied and battered Rupert Thorne on his knees before him, the masked man holding a meat cleaver in his hand, the entire room a mess from where the man had been thrown, the only things still intact being the desk and chair jammed against the door, wedging it shut, everything else destroyed. Slowly he lifted the meat cleaver above his head, looking mercilessly down at the pleading man before bringing the blade down, slamming it into the man's skull, shock of impact running along his arm. A jet of warmth spattered on his chest, like a hot faucet. It was Question who said "Mother" then, muffled under latex. It was Question who closed his eyes. It was Rorschach who opened them again.

Slowly he lifted a hand to his constantly shifting mask, he'd killed for the first time, put down the first dog, there was no going back now.

A/N: So yes, Question becomes Rorschach, the best Watchmen character and soon shall be a real thorn in the JLU's side. And yes all those Amazons are canon, the way I like to see this fic is one of the possible follow ups to the series so I try and avoid going against what's already canon. Please Review, it makes me write more


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or locations -sad sad sigh-

Helena lay on the perfect sandy Themysciran beach, her head resting in Dinah's lap, feeling so peaceful and safe as she lay against her bikini clad lover. She had never really allowed herself a break from everything with someone special to her, not like this, smiling softly as she felt Dinah's hands slowly moving to stroke and play with her raven locks, so glad that Dinah had spoken to Diana and Shayera, she didn't know if she'd have been brave enough to tell Dinah her own feelings for the blonde goddess against whom she lay. Softly she smiled as she felt Dinah's hands take hold of her, letting the blonde goddess pull her against herself, smiling softly as she felt Dinah beginning to nibble on her ear, turning herself over and stealing the blonde bombshell's lips in a deep kiss.

Shayera turned away, having been watching the two young lovers interact with one another from her and Diana's bedroom balcony, realizing they probably wouldn't want anyone watching them right now, her lips curled up in a large smile. Love was always a wondrous and beautiful thing to behold, only surpassed by the feeling of being in love yourself, and it was plain as day for the winged Amazon to see the two ladies from Gotham were falling in love with one another. Happily she slid through the bedroom, out into the palace in search of her lover, she needed a little alone time with her princess right now.

* * *

Batman stood over the body of one of Gotham's most notorious crime bosses, Commissioner Gordon standing behind him with a worried look. Thorne's corpse lay, covered in it's own blood, the same blood which now soaked into the carpet, fragments of the man's skull strewn across the floor. It was an incredibly gruesome sight, made all the scarier by the gibbering wreck of a bodyguard who had attempted to stop the killer, the guard now missing one arm below the elbow and with both legs and several ribs broken and babbling about a 'masked psycho'. Whoever had done this was ruthless, and didn't seem to follow any of the gimmicks of his usual rogues. There were very few who could pull off something like this, Red Hood, Black Mask, Mr. Zsasz, Ra's Al Ghul and Hush were all his main suspects, each with a different motive, but all with a motive nonetheless. Quickly Batman knelt beside the body, gloved fingers lifting the head of the corpse enough for closer inspection, examining the gash in the man's head before placing the head back down.

"Well, what have we got?" Commissioner Gordon asked, Batman's expression impassive as his mind deduced who and what could have done this to Thorne

"Thorne was struck repeatedly with a standard meat cleaver. No evidence of any metahuman abilities, main suspects are Red Hood, Hush or someone new" he growled out as he stepped over to the window, pulling it open and aiming his grappling hook towards another building, swinging away into the night.

From a nearby alleyway a masked figure watched the Dark Knight swinging away through the city, into the darkness, staring through the latex of his mask, his voice a terrifying growl, like sandpaper on glass

"You forgot how we do things, Bruce. You've gotten too soft. Too trusting. Especially with those metahuman freaks" it growled out before turning, walking into the shadows of the alleyway.

* * *

Diana stood out on her balcony in the night, remembering such a short time ago when she had stood here, debating whether or not she was wrong to believe the best in men. She still wasn't sure of that, there were good men in the world, Bruce, Clark, Wally, but there were also so many evil men, so many who acted like animals towards what was different, looking over towards another balcony sticking out on the wall of the palace, sticking out from Dinah and Helena's bedroom and her chest clenching painfully. Those two young lovers would be ostracized simply for loving one another, they would be hurt, maybe even suffer the same violence that she and her lover had endured, one hand lifting to her cheek, tracing her scars sadly. She had endured them being there for what felt like an eternity, and they still made her feel ugly and damaged, even if when she looked at the scars on Shayera's face she found they only amplified her angel's natural beauty. Her lips curled up in a smile as she felt a layer of soft feathers wrapping around her body, like a feather mattress on her bare skin, the wings quickly pulling her into Shayera's waiting arms.

"What's on my Princess' mind then?" Shayera purred softly, Diana giving a small shiver as she felt her lover's bare breasts pressed to her equally bare back but holding her lust in check. Shayera could feel Diana stiffen slightly, leaning round to look over her lover's expression, able to read Diana like a book these days. "You were thinking about your scars weren't you?" she asked, Diana's silence all the answer she needed. Slowly Shayera turned Diana round before wrapping her wings around the woman she loved once more, "Diana, you don't need to feel ashamed that it hurts, it doesn't make you any the weaker" she whispered. Diana couldn't help be hang her head slightly.

"I know Shayera... I just have so much hurt, so much anger left in me" she whimpered softly, feeling so bad about herself despite Shayera's words, so weak and pathetic by admitting what she did, feeling Shayera's hand take her chin and lift her head. "I'm scared for Helena and Dinah too, they don't have our strength to protect themselves" Diana admitted softly. Gently Shayera's arms slid around Diana's form, gently pulling them together, the princess out of pure instinct pressing her face to her angel's hair.

"Diana, Helena and Dinah are strong independent women, they can take care of themselves, and it's normal to hurt and be angry, there's nothing to be ashamed of" Shayera whispered softly as she held her lover to her, "Now come to bed"

* * *

Softly Shayera whimpered, unconsciously pulling Diana closer to her, the feeling of Diana's perfect smooth hairless skin against her own, and against her soft feathers was very calming to her, but when her nightmares struck nearly nothing would help, many a time she had shot awake, crying her eyes out, sweating or screaming. She was a strong woman no doubt, but she was still close to human, she still hurt just like a human. If she was honest she was terrified, all those horrible things which had happened to her since the Thanagarian invasion, made even worse by the revelation of her sexuality, they tormented her in her dreams, no matter how much she tried to fight or escape them, she hurt so badly, only putting on the facade of being unbreakable and aggressive for the sake of others.

With a start her eyes shot open, the woman pushing Diana away and screaming in terror as she awoke, still half asleep, not realizing whom it was who she had been touching, only that she had felt someone's hands on her, her entire body shaking as she practically fell out of bed, huddling into the corner as her now awakened Princess slid back, knowing Shayera would need a few moments to calm down, her sapphire blue eyes filled with tears as she watched Shayera shaking and crying. Ever so slowly Shayera's wings which she had been covering herself with opened, the tearful Amazon looking up weakly at her lover. Very carefully Diana slid over to her lover, Shayera giving her a nervous look but doing her best not to be scared, knowing Diana wasn't going to hurt her, allowing Diana to kneel beside her, Diana's arms encircling her exactly like she had done to Diana herself such a short time ago.

"Them again" she whimpered out, Diana nodding softly before pulling Shayera tightly against herself "I could feel them touching me again" she whispered tearfully. Despite her previous relationships Shayera was fully lesbian, she knew she could never lie with a man again after what had happened to her. Slowly she melted into her angel's embrace, pressing her face into Diana's beautiful raven hair, sniffling softly, she could understand how Diana had felt earlier, she felt weak for hurting like this, even though she knew it was stupid to feel weak for hurting after being violated like she had.

* * *

Batman knelt beside the cinders that had once been Arkham Asylum, nothing left of the historic building besides a few scorches and cinders where, nor of the occupants, either staff or patients. Everything had been destroyed, the lone witness who had been driving to the asylum where he worked as a guard speaking of a blue glowing figure simply pointing at the Asylum and the building vanishing completely. Batman knew many of his usual criminals were kept in regular prisons, while many more were free, but many villains were in the Asylum at the time, Bane, Mr Freeze, Clayface, The Ventriloquist, Killer Moth, Firefly and the Mad Hatter had all still been inside, and where now all dead. Slowly the Dark Knight stood, surveying the destruction, Doctor Manhattan was so terribly dangerous, he'd destroyed the Watchtower, obliterated Arkham, god knows where he'd strike next.

From the shade of one of the trees on Arkham island Rorschach watched, he knew Bruce would blame himself for not stopping Manhattan, now that he was weakened by his guilt for the freaks and murderers Rorschach could overpower the Dark Knight, pulling his trenchcoat around himself he set off towards Wayne Manor.

* * *

Shayera smiled softly, after her nightmare last night her lover had held her and whispered soothingly to her, gently cradling her and touching her in the most loving and intimate ways imaginable to the young Amazon, making her forget the rough groping hands and the pain she'd endured, focused only in the loving caresses of her princess' silken smooth hands. She would never forget what had happened to her, and it would forever hurt her, but she knew that the nightmares could be driven away, and she trusted Diana deep within her soul to do anything to her, she never feared when Diana was inside her, never once shook in fear under Diana's touch, not even when Diana tied the winged woman up with her lasso did Shayera feel fear, only a sense of unbridled erotica.

Slowly she stood before her lover, watching in admiration as Diana slid her Amazonian dress onto her beautiful shapely curves, Shayera unable to take her eyes off the beautiful Amazon, her perfect smooth and nearly unmarred skin, the only marks a few small scars, none larger than those left by the brick. But to Shayera they made Diana seem all the more beautiful, they helped show the warrior within the princess, the untameable spirit behind the regal beauty. Shayera quickly slid over to her lover, hands sliding up Diana's body, taking Diana's face between her hands before drawing the beautiful princess in for a deep and loving kiss, their tongues slowly dancing together as they kissed one another with all the passion in their hearts.

Pulling away reluctantly Shayera gave a small moan, trying to restrain herself from pouncing on her lover, they were already late for a sparring session with Philippus which Diana had promised they would attend, Shayera gently taking her lover's hand.

"C'mon" she told her lover reluctantly, "If we stay here I'm gonna fuck you right now, don't want Philippus breaking in looking for us while your inside me do we?" she purred out, Diana grinning softly.

"Then lets go, can I borrow your mace for sparring?" Diana replied with a smirk, kneeling for a second to lift the Nth Metal weapon into one hand and leaning it against her head in a mouth wateringly sexy pose.

"It's a package deal, you want the mace, you get me too" Shayera purred out, the exact same words which had lead to them falling in love in the first place, Diana's hand lifting to cup Shayera's full breast, the other moving to entwine itself in her angel's hair.

"By Hera, as soon as we're done with Philippus, I'm gonna have you" she whispered huskily, fighting off the urge to slam Shayera onto her back on the bed, "Now lets go, the sooner we spar with the girls, the sooner we can come back and we can enjoy one another's_ 'pleasurable company_'"

* * *

Shayera grinned as she stepped into the stadium where the Amazons often sparred, seeing Philippus and Helena standing side by side in the ring waiting for them, Helena in her full purple Huntress outfit, Dinah in a smaller ring already sparring with another blonde Amazon.

"Well well, looks like the lovebirds are here at last" Philippus teased before she slid back, spinning her sword as Helena loaded her crossbow.

"I've been waiting to see if I could match up against an Amazon, and against Hawkgirl, now I get both at once" Helena called to Shayera, the Italian woman starting the battle by opening fire at the Winged Amazon, Shayera's gold bracelets flying out to block the arros before she launched herself towards Helena, slamming her fist into the ground where Helena had just cartwheeled away from, the purple clad heroine leaping at Shayera for a flying kick but Shayera slapped Helena's leg to the side, hand shooting forward to grab the front of her outfit and throwing Helena back, the Italian beauty flipping and landing on her feet, Shayera once again hurling herself forwards, aiming a punch, her fist colliding with Helena's who yelped as her bones were rattled, not quite broken but hurt badly.

Shayera spun, Helena bracing herself, obviously expecting a kick but instead having Shayera's wings slam into her. Like many people she expected the wings to be soft, and she was half right, the feathers were incredibly soft, but beneath them was iron hard muscle, the wings sending the purple wearing heroine flying, slamming into the sand and rolling across the dueling area, out like a light, Shayera turning her head to where her mace smashed a sword aside, Diana's knee jerking upwards into Philippus' chin, slamming the Amazon's head back, knocking her out easily

* * *

Diana pushed Shayera down onto the bed, their bare skin pressed together, the Princess slowly lowering her head to Shayera's neck, whispering out between licks and kisses,

"Mmm, I love you Shayera"

"I love you too Diana" came the husky response, the two lovers bodies entwining in the most intimate and passionate act possible

A/N: First, sorry this took so long to write, I'm trying to juggle this, my other story and my web design course. Ok, just to clear something up here, I know I'm making Shayera and Diana a lot more emotional than in the show but to be honest by doing so I'm trying to make them more realistic. Also I filled in one blank here, yes Shayera ended up with Doctor Fate after the Thanagarian invasion, but she didn't immediately go to him, instead she tried to find somewhere solitary and was found by Fate after a run in with the humans mentioned in earlier, and at the moment I don't plan to write what happened yet for two reasons. Firstly what happened to Shayera might either offend or upset some readers of this fic and I don't want to put anyone off. Second it would push this fic into an M Rating. Instead I might make a seperate oneshot fic containing Shayera telling Diana what happened to her so those who don't wish to hear about it will be able to avoid it and preventing me making this M rated. Keep an eye out for it if your one of those who would be interested in reading it. Please Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used in this story, nor any of the locations (Even if I seem to be the only person whose writing Shayera/Diana fanfiction)

Shayera smiled softly as she looked back at Themyscira from the seat of Diana's jet, already in her Angelus form, brushing her long blonde hair from her eyes as she watched the only true home she'd had in many years vanish into the distance. If she was honest it always saddened her slightly to have to leave Themyscira, but she had to to protect her home, her sisters, her mother and most of all her lover, and she would do anything to keep those she loved safe. Her head shot round as she heard Diana speaking into the communicator.

"Batman, Aurora here, do we have any news on the Watchtower and the man who attacked it" the Princess asked, her slightly Italian sounding voice bringing a smile to Shayera's lips, it was rather confusing when your lover sounded and looked different at some times, but Shayera had become used to it by now and no matter how Diana ever looked or sounded she'd love the Princess exactly the same.

"None" came the growling response, the Dark Knight seeming to be in a grumpier mood than usual, "But I need you and _Venelia_ to drop the other leaguers off and head towards London, we've received a message from one of the local heroes, Spring Heeled Jack, that Circe's on the loose. I take it _Venelia_ still has her mace?", Shayera giving the communicator a glare at the way Bruce sarcastically used her alter ego name before smirking when Diana replied

"We're on our way, _Matches_", both women able to almost feel the patented 'Batglare' through the communicator at her comment, Diana giving a small chuckle before lifting the communicator, switching it off and pulling back on the control stick, the jet shooting off towards the Metrotower

* * *

Rorschach growled softly as he wrapped his knuckles against the penthouse door. He had analyzed the situation, his body was still healing from the damages Doctor Manhattan had caused, and Batman was one of the most dangerous heroes in existence, if he wanted to make a point then it would be better to take out an equally famous but less dangerous hero, and to be blunt he still had a bone to pick with this one. Growling under his breath Rorschach lifted his hand again, rapping his knuckles against the wood, this time rewarded by a loud grumbling and crashing from inside, seconds later the door opening to show a sleepy and disheveled blonde man, Rorschach using the same voice he used as the Question for now.

"Hello Oliver, may I come inside?". If he had a sense of humor he probably would have laughed at the look on Oliver Queen's face, his face a perfect mixture of confusion, hope and disbelief.

"Question? Is that you?" he asked, seeing Rorschach nodding, slowly stepping back as he tried to make sense of what he'd just seen, closing the door behind the deadly vigilante as he stepped inside. "How did y-" he began to ask before he was cut off b a fist slamming into his gut with enough force to lift him into the air, Rorschach's elbow flying out and smashing into his nose, causing him to stumble back, holding his broken nose, smashing into the mirror. In a swift motion Vic slid down and grabbed a large shard of broken glass from the floor, his other fist crashing against Ollie's temple, causing him to stumble, in an instant Rorschach's hand shooting up, slashing open the Green Arrow's throat.

"Why?" Oliver gasped out, choking on his own blood as he fell to the floor, looking up helplessly at the man he once thought of as a friend.

"Because your a loose end" Rorschach growled, his voice sounding like broken glass on sandpaper, stepping on the man's hand before sliding out the door, leaving his once friend to die alone in his own penthouse

* * *

Diana jumped from the hatch of her jet, allowing herself to free fall before stopping her decent inched from concrete of the alley, Shayera sliding down after her, holding her old mace in one hand, the two deciding since it was common knowledge that Hawkgirl had gone to Themyscira with Wonder Woman, to simply claim they'd borrowed it.

"So where's that local hero then?" Shayera asked her lover, glancing around the ally, jumping as she heard a voice from the darkness behind them whisper

"Here". Turning the two Amazons saw Spring Heeled Jack stepping towards them, his voice a slightly accented hiss. He was strangely Devil-like in appearance, wearing a black cloak around himself with a black cap adorning his head, a pasty white mask hiding his features, twisted into a grin similar to that of the Joker, his red eyes resembling two balls of fire. A Kevlar suit was noticeable beneath the cloak, a long metallic claw attacked to each of his fingers, clinking against one another in an ominous tone. Even after years of being a teammate to Batman both Amazons felt slightly unnerved by this demonic looking vigilante. "I take it you are the Amazons sent to assist the battle against Circe" he asked, Diana nodding slowly.

"Good, we believe she has been forcing the other main villains out of London, only Druid and Gentleman Ghost remain, what it is she wants here we are unsure, personally I have three main theories as to what she might want. The Thirteen Treasures of Britain, the Ogham Circles and the _Glain Neidyr_ are all incredibly powerful magical artifacts which would no doubt draw the witch's attention" Spring Heeled Jack told them, Shayera looking a little confused, not knowing so much about earth magic though Diana gave a serious nod.

"I agree with one theory, if Circe could gain control of the _Glain Neidyr_ she could potentially use their magic to boost her own to the level of a demi-god, the Ogham Circles and Thirteen Treasures would be nigh on worthless to her as they would conflict with her own powers" Diana replied, Shayera giving her lover and their demonic ally a slightly irritated look.

"Would someone please tell me what _Glain Neidyr_ are?" she asked, Diana chuckling slightly at this and leaning down to give her lover a quick peck on the lips, the blonde Amazon's annoyance fading instantaneously as she felt her lover's lips on her own.

"The _Glain Neidyr_, or Hag Stone, is a perfect and nearly see through crystal created by the Celtic gods to try and prevent this country being taken over by the Roman armies and the Roman gods, it has massive potential powers, if Circe were to add it's power to her own there would be nearly no stopping her" Diana explained, Shayera's eyebrows raising worriedly, she'd never fought Circe herself, but knew she'd turned Diana into a pig with no effort at all (which had explained Diana's sudden vegetarianism which appeared at the time and her reluctance to explain why she had chosen not to eat meat). With the Hag Stone... Shayera shuddered to think what she could do.

"Then lets shut up and find that stone first" she told the other two sternly, head shooting round as Jack cleared his throat.

"Before you set off on a wild goose chase, I should probably tell you it's on display at the Natural History Museum under the watchful eye of my fellow hero, The Shadow" he rasped out, voice barely a whisper

* * *

Joker growled softly, he'd been in Gotham for longer than he could possibly remember, ever since his accident as Red Hood which had turned him from Jack Napier, a common hit man for the mob, into Joker, The Clown Prince of Crime, he'd been top dog in this city. Oh other villains may have had their shot, Two-Face, Riddler, Hush, Scarecrow, they'd all been close to annihilating the city but when it came down to it he called the shots, Joker controlled this town. But now, the Mystery Blue Man had killed many of his rivals and would no doubt be after him soon. And then there was the faceless vigilante who'd killed that Robin Hood wannabe, Green Arrow, not to mention Rupert Thorne, one of Pengy's friends. All in all Gotham was becoming even more dangerous for the 'supervillains' like himself, than the ordinary people.

"HARLEY!" he bellowed, his favorite little blonde henchgirl flipping into the room.

"Yes Mista J?" she asked entusiastically, the bleached man smirking softly.

"Spread the word, I want to meet with the remaining Gotham villains, Riddler, Two Face, Penguin, Catwoman, Scarecrow, anyone who you can scrounge, even your plant crazy friend" he growled, Harley shivering softly. She'd only ever heard her 'Mista J' sounding this serious once before, that was when he had been telling her his past, back before she fell in love with him.

"Sure thing Mista J" she murmured softly, Joker smiling at her, hand reaching out to stroke her chin

"And make sure to stock up on some tuna, I still want to see if Cats and Pengy'll fight over a fish" he whispered, the two maniac clowns giggling together

* * *

Shayera's grip tightened around the handle of her mace, eyes darting around the massive stone hall of the Natural History Museum of London, in the semi-darkness the massive skeleton of the Diplodocus which loomed over her looking half alive, feeling Diana's hand on her shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze before they slid further into the majestic building. Almost instantly the lights flickering on, both Amazons stiffening as they each felt their helmets move slightly as a pistol pressed against the back of their heads, a dark voice growling.

"Who are you?", Jack choosing this moment to slide out of the shadows in front of the fourth vigilante.

"Stand down Lamont, they are with me. As Amazons they are the best hope to battle Circe" he hissed out softly, Diana spinning and thrusting her foot out to slam the 'man' in the stomach, he vanished instantly though, reappearing on top of the main stairs behind the dinosaur skeleton.

"That's not Shadow" Diana hissed, both her and Shayera's fists clenching, the blonde finishing for her

"That's Circe".With a war-cry, reminiscent of her earliest days as Hawkgirl Shayera flung herself through the air towards Circe, the form of the Shadow dissipating in an instant, replaced by a woman in a long green dress with a golden trim, holding up a gold staff in one hand, in the other she held a perfect crystal, her hair long and an inhuman purple.

"So now their sending Amazons, well I think I know the perfect spell to put on an Amazon, it'll take you out of the action for months" Circe smirked, lifting her staff just as Shayera hurled her mace. A lilac colored spell bolt shot from Circe's staff, shooting throug_h_ the air, the light plunging into Shayera's stomach, throwing the Amazon to the ground with a grunt as the mace flew through the air, smashing into the stone and shattering it, within seconds Diana flying beside her lover, the blonde seeming to have been knocked unconscious by the blast, a shock of pain lancing through Diana for a second as their fingers touched, like electricity lancing down to her stomach, collapsing on top of Shayera, equally unconscious, the last thing she saw being Circe vanishing with a scream of rage and Spring Heeled Jack leaping towards them before blackness overwhelmed her.

* * *

'Several Hours Later'

Diana groaned softly, this was the second time in the last two weeks she'd woken up in a hospital bed with an IV stuck into her arm and her lover lying alongside her in the same position. Softly the Amazon Princess groaned, her body was aching horrendously, worst of all within her stomach, she had absolutely no clue what type of spell she and Shayera had been hit with, but whatever it was it was doing a number on her. Slowly and tiredly she lifted a hand and lifted it in front of her face to try and block out the bright lights of the infirmary, slowly turning her head to look over at where Shayera lay, her face obscured by her beautiful blonde hair, like a neglected halo, Diana's eyes scanning her lover's vitals, able to see Shayera seemed to be perfectly healthy, though still unconscious. Diana didn't understand, Circe had said her spell would take them out of 'the action' for months, yet right now it didn't seem to have done anything more than knock them both out.

Slowly Diana forced herself to sit up, she was tired and aching but she wasn't going to spend another minute lying in a cot if she could help it, she hated being confined second only to Shayera, and as a result had detested the last stay after the attack on the watchtower, yanking the IV from her arm and watching as the cut healed itself quickly, head shooting round as Shayera groaned softly, Diana sliding to the edge of the bed and standing, feeling slightly wobbly as she stepped over to Shayera.

"How much did I drink last night?" came a groaning voice as Shayera's hand lifted to her forehead, Diana slowly sitting down beside her lover, leaning down to kiss the beautiful Amazon on the cheek.

"How are you feeling angel?" she whispered concernedly and adoringly as she gently slid the IV from Shayera's arm, the other Amazon lifting herself to sit up, rubbing her head softly

"Like Grundy, Darkseide, Clark and Doomsday decided to use me as a punching bag" she groaned, one hand moving to her stomach, "I'm really really sore here too". Diana gave a small wince, she'd been ignoring the same soreness near her stomach, it was driving her nuts. "How about you my wonderful Princess?" Shayera asked in a much more concerned and loving tone, Diana winceing softly

"I have the same soreness, I'm aching all over and I'm rather tired still" Diana replied, her hand moving to carefully stroke over her lover's stomach, leaning down to plant a kiss on Shayera's stomach. "I was so worried about you my angel, I thought I was going to lose you" she admitted softly and slightly scaredly, Shayera's hand moving to take her own and give her a careful conforting squeeze.

"It takes much more than a purple haired bimbo with a stick to take me out" Shayera replied gently, raising a hand to Diana's cheek "I love you Diana, and I don't care what happens, I will never leave you, I shall always be here for you, as long as I live", Diana's beautiful sapphire eyes sparkling slightly with tears as she whispered

"I love you too Shayera, and I shall never leave you either", allowing Shayera to draw her in to a passionate kiss, two pairs of eyes sparkling with tears, two emotional women kissing one another and giving each other all the love they had, the two immortal lovers slowly breaking apart, Diana's voice a whisper "Take me to bed Shayera and make love to me my angel"

A/N: First of all the oneshot I mentioned last chapter is up and my channel (please take a look at that sometime). And second we've just hit 1000 views on this story, so thanks to all the people reading this (yes I know I sound incredibly corny saying that). Also Spring Heeled Jack is my OC since to my knowledge there aren't any british heroes in DC comics from the last thousand years or so, if you know of any please tell Shadow is Lamont Cranston, the pulp hero from the 1930s and was the inspiration for Batman, I know he's not actually from DC comics but I felt it was right to add him. Also the lilac spell and the resulting shock to Diana will have long term effects, feel free to guess what they are. Still looking for suggestions. Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or locations used (which makes me sad)

Diana felt her stomach lurch as she looked at the iced mochas, they were usually her very favorite but god the very smell of them made her feel horribly nauseous, turning her attention back to where Shayera was chatting with Wally, the younger Amazon giving her lover a quick and concerned look. She assumed it was the effects of the spell that had been causing her to become so tired each time she awoke, and which was now causing her to feel sick when she simply looked at or smelled what used to be her favorite foods. The only change she'd noticed in Shayera since the spell hit was she seemed to be changing moods a little quicker than usual, but assumed that wasn't connected.

"Mala?" came a gentle voice, the Amazon Princess shaken out of her musing, quickly pushing the mocha away with a grimace and looking up at three concerned faces.

"Hmm?" she asked, her stomach still churning slightly and in a lot of discomfort, "You said something love?" she asked as Shayera raised an eyebrow, one of Diana's hands moving to her stomach as she gave an involuntary groan.

"I think you just answered my question" Shayera whispered softly, looking over Diana quickly "Your obviously sick Mala, so don't try and deny it", the younger Amazon standing and lifting Diana to her feet despite the slightly weak protests and extreme embarrassment Diana was emitting, Wally quickly volunteering to help and taking Diana's other arm, the older Amazon a bright red as she was half lead, half carried out by her lover and friend, the blonde Amazon giving her a look that brokered no argument instantly stopping her protests.

Diana could feel her forehead beginning to perspire, her stomach lurching horribly and a feeling of panic sweeping over her, as an Amazon she'd never been ill before, not so much as a cold, and she'd definitely never thrown up. She slumped against Shayera, the younger woman giving a yelp of shock before supporting the older woman as she gave a lurch, fumbling to pull out her keycard and open the door to the room as Diana heaved against her.

"I'll go get some painkillers from J'onn" Wally kindly offered, holding Diana up as the door finally slid open before Shayera, the Amazon giving him a quick smile of thanks before helping Diana through into their room, Wally disappearing in a blur. The Princess was able to taste a mixture of bile and her meal again in her mouth, staggering out of Shayera's arms, slamming the door of the en-suit bathroom open and falling down to kneel beside the toilet, her body giving one last huge heave before the contents of her stomach left through her mouth, splashing into the porcelain bowl, tears streaming down her cheeks, shuddering and bleary eyed, able to feel her lover rubbing the small of her back through the thin material of her cape, trying to sooth her pain, Diana slowly looking up at her lover with a tearful groan.

"Hurts Shay, it hurts" she groaned out, her body heaving again, her lover gently rubbing her back and giving a scared look down at Diana.

* * *

"Hippolyta?" Shayera whispered into the phone. Both she and Diana had managed to convince their mother to take a phone so they could speak with one another much easier, Shayera's voice softening before she whispered "Mom". She could practically feel the smile Hippolyta was trying to hide from the other end of the phone.

"Yes my child?" came the surprisingly light reply from the usually stern Queen, Shayera swallowing softly before asking

"I need to know about any magical illnesses Amazons can get. A couple of days ago me and Diana had a run in with Circe, she hit us with some lilac spell. Since then Diana's been incredibly tired and today she started throwing up" Shayera explained, looking down at where her lover lay in an uneasy sleep on the bed in front of her, a silence on the other end of the phone for a few seconds before Hippolyta asked

"And you my child? You say you were hit by the spell too", Shayera thinking over the last few days.

"I've been finding myself unable to control my emotions recently, and I've been nauseous for a few hours now, I don't feel about to be sick yet but.." she trailed off, a moment of silence along the line before Hippolyta spoke.

"Shayera, I need both you and my daughter to come to Themyscira as soon as possible, I think I know what it is which is affecting you both but I need to be sure" came a slightly shaken voice, "Until you can stay safe my daughter"

"I promise I will mom" Shayera whispered, "And I'll protect Diana too, I love you mom"

"I love you too my little hawk" came the gentle reply bringing a soft smile to Shayera's lips, the young Amazon slowly closing the phone and settling herself down besides Diana, wrapping her arms around the older woman gently, protecting and cradling her wonderful lover to her chest as she slept

* * *

Carter Hall was angry, no, he was enraged, muttering and swearing under his breath as he paced in his apartment in full Hawkman uniform. He'd just returned from a patrol around the city and had caught a snippet of the news on his way back in through the windoow which caused his blood to boil. He knew Shayera Hol better than anyone, or at least he thought he did, and he deserved to have her love him. But watching the video of Aurora and Angelus on the news it was obvious to see that one of them was **his** Shayera, and that meant the other was that bitch Wonder Woman. 'How dare that Amazon hussy steal his woman from him' he fumed silently to himself, fists curling and uncurling in rage, slowly lifting his hand to his earpiece, his voice a growl

"Hawkman requesting transportation to the watchtower", hand lowering as a blue light began to engulf him, tearing his molecules apart and shooting them up through the air, through the atmosphere and into the watchtower, seconds later those same molecules reassembling themselves into Hawkman's still fuming form, the 'winged' man stomping from the teleporter towards where the members quarters remained. His mood wasn't improved when he saw the Scarlet Clad form of the Flash standing in front of the door with Angelus and Aurora printed on it, the angry man stomping towards the door and stepping up to Flash, towering over the senior leaguer.

"I'm here to see Shayera" he growled, Wally giving a surprised look before his eyes darkened beyond anything Carter had seen from the young man before.

"_Venelia_ and _Mala_ don't want to be disturbed Hawkman, I suggest you leave now" the scarlet speedster growled, giving Hawkman a look which was uncannily similar to the patented Bat-Glare.

"Get out of my way you little bitch" the larger man growled, moving his hand to shove Wally aside, the young man grabbing him by the wrist and to his considerable shock twisting it, pain lancing through his arm as the shorter man forced Hawkman to his knees in pain, his voice a growl which sent a shiver up the spines of those who had stopped to watch.

"You **will** wait until Venelia agrees to see other people and not before. Got it?", twisting the man's wrist, Hawkman giving a gasp as the bones in his hand began to be twisted out of place, gasping out

"Yes...", next thing he knew he had been tossed back, eyes lifting as he saw the door behind Wally open, Shayera's blonde haired head poking out, stepping forwards and glaring at Carter before lifting him by the front of his costume, holding him off the floor.

"I think you and me need to talk" she growled,stepping off down the hall, dragging the man behind her

* * *

Shayera growled and nearly hurled Carter into one of the private rooms where the leaguers could go to discuss private matters in total confidentiality if need be. She had managed to avoid the angry Hawkman since her and Diana's relationship had become public, she knew he was obsessed with the delusional belief that she was meant to be with him and that now she was in a relationship he'd be trying to convince her to leave her lover and go out with him instead, ignoring the fact she felt more for Diana in her heart than she had ever truly felt for him, she loved Diana just as much if not more than how much she had loved John those years ago. Slowly she looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in an irritated voice, the large man slightly taken aback but speaking

"We're reincarnated lover's Shayera, it's our destiny to be together. Your meant to be with me not some Amazon whor-" Carter tried to explain, the Amazon's hand swinging round, slapping the stubborn man around the face, cutting him off mid sentence

"What do you take me for, some kind of slut?" she spat out angrily toward him, her anger flaring "You think just because some random stalker claims it's _destiny_ for us to be together means I'm gonna jump into bed with you immediately". Carter was stunned at the hostility she was displaying towards him, shrinking back slightly as she spread her wings in an aggressive manner

"I'm a fucking lesbian, why the hell would I want to be with you anyway? I love Diana and I have never loved you" she snarled, forcing the ring back onto her finger, her wings vanishing in a flash of light, once again in her Venelia form though in casual dres as her armor was still in her room, "Just leave me the hell alone you creepy stalker" she hissed, turning towards the door, freezing in shock as she felt his hand grab her shoulder, pulling her back against himself, a horrible memory flashing in front of her eyes, giving a small whimper of fear.

Instinctively her she swung her fist up, slamming him back into the wall and cratering the metal, turning and practically running towards her and Diana's room, tears beginning to fall from her eyes, memories of her rape flashing before her eyes as she shot past an extremely concerned looking Flash wrenched the door open and running straight into Diana's arms, instantly burying her face in Diana's beautiful raven hair and beginning to sob softly

* * *

A blue figure floated through the streets of Metropolis, floating above the traffic, totally ignoring the humans below as if they were little more than insects, his eyes fixed on the massive structure in front of him, looking up at the Justice League's earth headquarters. He'd made a mistake during his last attack, without the Watchtower the so called heroes could all be based on earth, on the Metrotower and when he attacked that many could escape, now by attacking the Metrotower they'd be forced into the Watchtower and when he destroyed them he could annihilate the league in one fell swoop. Suddenly he gave a look of surprise, feeling his physical body being hurled back, the arrogant man seeming to have believed that he would remain unnoticed by the populus and that the league would not be alerted to his approach. Instantly he stopped himself in mid air, looking up at the other man floating before him, remembering this man from when he had still been Luthor, his most formidable adversary.

"Luthor?" Superman whispered in shock, able to see the similarities in Doctor Manhattan and his arch enemie's faces.

"Luthor is gone from this plane of reality Kryptonian, the Anti-Life Equation bestowed upon me incredible powers, I am Doctor Manhattan now"

Superman hurled himself at Doctor Manhattan, his fist pulled back, the blue man unperturbed as he lifted a hand, the Man of Steel's eyes widening as a sickly green glow flowed over him, Doctor Manhattan having transformed the air in his hand into a chunk of Kryptonite, speaking softly and emotionlessly

"I have walked across the surface of the Sun. I have witnessed events so tiny and so fast they can hardly be said to have occurred at all. But you, Superman, you're just a man. The world's mightiest hero poses no more threat to me than does its mightiest termite." came the emotionless response as Superman plummeted towards the ground, Doctor Manhattan floating down after him before standing at the edge of where Superman had cratered into the ground.

Manhattan's eyes turned as a crossbow bolt flew through the air tossing the Kryptonite back before a Green energy surrounded it, tossing it far away from them, looking over to where many more members of the Justice League stood, his voice soft as he turned to them.

"I am most grateful that you all choose to stand and fight as it shall save me the effort of hunting each of you down", raising his hands and unleashing a pulse of energy towards the assembled leaguers

* * *

An alarm blared in the watchtower, both Shayera and Diana shooting up from where they lay on the bed, J'onn's voice carrying across the speakers.

"Omega Level threat detected, all members stand by for emergancy teleport", both Amazons glancing at one another before yanking their rings from the bedside table, forcing them onto their fingers, a flash of light engulfing them and their golden armor forming across their bodies, jumping to their feet as J'onn's voice sounded again "You will be facing the being who assaulted the Watchtower and nearly destroyed it, all members are to practice extreme caution when fighting this villain". The same thought flashed across both Shayera and Diana's minds, this was the blue god whom the Greek godesses had feared, Shayera speaking first.

"Diana, if either of us doesn't make it through this, know that I love you, and if it is me who dies I shall be waiting for you on the Elysian Fields"m Diana's sapphire eyes sparkling slightly as Shayera poured her heart out, her voice barely above a whisper

"And I, Shayera, will be awaiting you if need be, I love you Shayera, always and forever" with these last words they dashed from their room together, fingers entwined as they prepared to face their destiny

A/N: So the batle against Doctor Manhattan is upon us, feel free to guess about how it'll end. Note this next chapter won't be the last of this fic. First I've been having severe trouble with my course, phenominal writers block and other such real life problems so sorry for the wait. Ok, I'd like to address the issue of Warhawk here. Firstly his parents were never named in Batman Beyond and in Justice League he was only seen during the Chronos Event. As a result we never know for a fact (in canon and in the series itself) if Green Lantern and Shayera are his parents, and since Shayera is with Diana rather than John in this continuity (The Scarverse lol) he's the son of Carter Hall (once he eventually gets over Shayera) with someone other than Shayera (I'm taking suggestions as to who, but none of the established pairings lol). Hope that clears some things up. On the subject of Hawkman I don't mean to bash him, the guy's nice enough but realistically I don't think he'd honestly take it well if Shayera was swept off her feet again by someone other than himself, he cares deeply for Shayera, but he is rather deluded. As for Wally, I know I made him slightly Batman-esque but I think Wally can be pretty menacing when he's protecting someone he cares about, like the women he thinks of as his bigger sisters. Also with Shayera I know she was much meeker in the show than she is here and the explaination of that is that when she told Diana about the rape she allowed herself to unleash much of her anger from before not to mention her Mood Swings. Please review (damn that was a long a/n...)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I very do not own any of these characters or locations used (If I did Shayera and Diana would be a couple for sure and Rorschach would be actually be in this lol)

Diana and Shayera felt their atoms re-forming, eyes looking around at the hellish nightmare which was once Metropolis, several of the nearest buildings ripped apart with pieces of the apartments strewn across the ground, the road and sidewalks torn up with chunks of concrete and tarmac littering the ground, dead and dying bodies of many many civilians strewn across the ground. The entire area was bathed in a sickly green glow from several chunks of Kryptonite littering the area, the Leaguers already there scrambling to try and fight him while evacuate the wounded and the few surviving civilians. Doctor Manhattan himself floated in the center of the road, what appeared to be a hurricane swirling around him, tearing chunks of the road and building up, hurling cars around as Green Lantern and Doctor Light desperately tried to hold a shield up, protecting the other leaguers from the flying wreckage. Before Diana's very eyes the blue man simply guesturing towards Red Tornado, the machine's entire body melting in a mere second, sloshing onto the ground in a puddle where the android once stood, the Amazon giving a shout of rage and leaping into the air, Shayera seconds behind her. John's barrier opening enough to let the two Amazons through, the Blue Man looking towards them, hurling a car towards the two of them.

Diana's eyes widened, flipping in mid-air onto the car and leaping towards Manhattan, Shayera swooping up behind her and blocking a piece of debris with her Amazonian bracelets as Diana threw a punch at the enemy, gasping in fear as he caught her fist and physically hurled her away, her body colliding with Shayera's the two heroines hurtling towards the ground, two identical yelps of pain sounding as they crashed against the tarmac, a green shield forming around them, lifting them and pulling them behind the main shield quickly, superhero after superhero throwing themselves at the godlike killer in front of them but he was nearly untouchable, tossing J'onn aside, catching Stargirl's staff mid swing and blasting her away from himself, swinging his arm around to send Hawkman flying with a hay maker, being knocked forwards slightly as a gibbering Creeper managed to land a kick to his back before sending the insane hero flying into a wall, cratering it severely, his eyes burning as Metamorpho threw himself forwards only to find his entire body becoming water and evaporating away into nothingness in a mere second.

John bellowed at this, pulling down the shields around Diana and Shayera, and the shield re-enforcing Doctor Light's, and sent a blast of Green energy straight towards Doctor Manhattan, the energy blast smashing thought the flying debris and colliding with Doctor Manhattan, cleaving one of the Supervillain's arms from his body, the limb falling to the ground with a wet 'slap', Doctor Manhattan looked shocked for a second before he close his arm and before the heroes very eyes his arm regrew from his shoulder, looking as if nothing had happened. With a mere gesture John was sent flying into one of the nearby buildings.

* * *

Diana grunted, the entire league was fighting Doctor Manhattan and they seemed unable to hurt him, though he'd already killed Wildcat, Blue Beetle, Atom Smasher, Longshadow, Doctor Light and several others Diana either hadn't seen or didn't recognize, the Amazon giving a grunt as she caught hold of a car which was hurtling towards Shayera, managing to toss it aside and away from her lover, the younger Amazon barely blocking the debris which was being hurled around her, yelping in pain as she was sent hurtling from where she stood, her body indenting against the side of a car, Diana looking round in time to see Doctor Manhattan gesture to her, sending her body rolling and bouncing down the tarmac, cuts covering anywhere where her skin remained uncovered, coming to a stop inches from where Shayera lay, her sapphire eyes looking up at the crumpled form of her wonderful angel.

"Hera, we need assistance" she groaned weakly from the ground, slowly forcing herself to her hands and knees and crawling over to Shayera's prone form, the two Amazons able to hear a soft and motherly voice inside their head.

"My children, I cannot interfere myself, but I have spoken with an incredible being of almost limitless power, he is on his way to assist you in this battle against the blue god" Hera whispered to them, Diana and Shayera both feeling a wash of strength and energy run over them, the two Amazons leaping to their feet and leaping into the air as a chunk of concrete which would have easily crushed both Amazons slammed to the ground where they had just been.

Back-flipping over a flying car Diana's eyes turned to look up at where Doctor Manhattan's entire body was glowing, a massive pulse of power radiating from his body in all directions, shields being shattered and superhero bodies being hurled to the ground, Shayera giving a snarl of rage as she heard Diana grunt loudly in pain, the Amazon Princess' arm shattering as she crashed to the concrete, the Thanagarian-Amazon forcing herself up and over to where her lover was cradling one arm, Shayera forcing herself to her knees and gently pulling her cape from her shoulders before wrapping it around Diana's arm to try and hold it still as she looked over at where

* * *

A bright light appeared in front of Doctor Manhattan a hulking figure with greyish white skin stepping out of the bright light in front of Doctor Manhattan,

"I heard there was some mother fucking tough-ass fragger running around this dump, lets see if Smurf-boy here can deal with the Main Man" the figure growled causing Diana to whisper

"Not quite what I meant when I said we need help", a piece of rubble from the tornado impacting Lobo's invulnerable face, his voice roaring out through the wind

"You worthless **feeb**! NO ONE HURTS THE MAIN MAN! YOU GOT THAT BLUE BOY!" came the roar as Lobo leaped towards Doctor Manhattan, managing to catch the supervillain off guard and slamming him back several meters before Doctor Manhattan came to a stop, Lobo finding himself floating in midair, the blue figure giving a confused look.

"I am unable to control your molecules, I shall be sure to study you when I have defeated those who stand against me" he murmured, Lobo snarling and spitting straight into the man's eye

"You ain't lockin the main man away shithead!" he snarled before jumping again, his muscular arm flying out and the gutting hook attached flying, piercing Doctor Manhattan's arm, the last Czarnian swinging the chain and smashing the villain to the ground, smirking before he felt himself hurled straight through a skyscraper and a long way from the fight, shouting back at the blue man as he flew, "I'm gonna get you for this feeeeeeeeeeb!"

* * *

During the distraction caused by Lobo Shayera hand helped Diana to her feet and had managed to half carry the wounded Amazon behind a car and into cover, her voice a scared whisper.

"We're no match for him, no one's managed to even slow him down yet", eyes shooting round as she felt the metal of the car heating up, spotting Doctor Manhattan pointing at them, reflectively grabbing Diana and practically throwing her away, the Amazon tumbling to the ground and rolling over the concrete, Diana's sapphire eyes lifting to see the car explode, Shayera's body thrown into the air, her limp body crashing to the tarmac of the road with an audible crunch, her face red with blood from a huge gash across her face which was cut into her flesh from the left side of forehead down to her right cheek, Diana scrambling to her feet and forcing herself to run over to where Shayera lay, only the small groans and whimpers of pain emitting from the woman and the steady rise and fall of her chest being any indication that she was still alive, Diana's rage filled eyes turning to Doctor Manhattan but not launching herself at him again, Shayera needed her now, her hands fumbling with her belt and pulling out a remote control to the Watchtower teleporter, gently lifting Shayera with her unhurt arm and wincing in pain as she forced herself to hit the activation button, both women surrounded by the blue light of the teleporter, in an instant both of them up on the Watchtower's teleporter pads, most medical staff already there attending to the incoming flow of wounded leaguers and a pair of women gently running over to help Diana carry Shayera into the infirmary.

* * *

Moments after the Amazons vanished from the battlefield the area around them was consumed by a golden glow, Doctor Manhattan shrinking back in obvious pain at the brightness as another figure floated into the air in front of him, the being twice as tall as a man, with gold metallic skin and who radiated an aura of power;

"Amazo" came a shocked and weak whisper from the Kryptonite poisoned Superman, several of the glowing green rocks continuing to sap at his remaining strength, looking between the two god-like beings facing one another fearfully.

"You cannot stop me Android, I know of your weaknesses and with the power which the anti-life equation granted me I can destroy you with a mere thought." Doctor Manhattan boomed calmly, the android not even flinching as he looked back at the blue being

"I have evolved far beyond anything you could comprehend Luthor, now let us do battle and learn who is the mightiest". With that the two powerful cosmic beings launched themselves towards each other, a thunderclap sounding as Amazo's fist tore through Doctor Manhattan's torso, a golden light beginning to shine from within, engulfing both beings in it's glow, with the sound of an explosion Doctor Manhattan's body simply folding in on itself and vanishing from this dimension, banished from space and time, Amazo slowly floating to the ground, several of the leaguers murmuring in shock, Batman's voice standing out especially, growling out grimly

"That was too easy"

* * *

'The Following Day'

Diana groaned softly, both she and Shayera had been pumped full of sedatives so a pair of the league's most trustworthy doctors could operate on her arm and one of Shayera's wings which had been damaged when she'd been thrown by the explosion. Her eyes fluttered open before she slowly turned her head to look over at the next bed where Shayera lay, her ring removed, and sporting a slightly bandaged forehead and her wing was in a splint, her Amazon physiology having closed the gash across her face quickly but another large scar remained from it, slowly looking down at herself with her own arm in a cast and a single scar running up her shoulder, slowly reaching out towards her still unconscious lover with her good arm but being unable to reach from this distance, letting her arm drop with a small whimper, even the steady bleeping of both heart monitors was no real comfort to her, she was terrified of losing Shayera, the larger woman having seen exactly how badly hurt her lover had been.

Her head shot round as she heard the door opening, a familiar regal voice calling in, steeped in worry.

"Diana! Shayera!", the Amazon Princess weakly and tiredly trying to turn her head, her mother quickly kneeling beside her and lifting a hand to the younger woman's cheek, whispering softly "Oh My little sun and stars" she murmured gently, gazing carefully over the damaged form of her daughter, carefully turning her head to where Shayera lay, still blissfully unconscious, whispering softly "My little hawk", carefully taking the young Amazon's hand in her own for comfort as she felt Diana's hand on her own.

"Mom?" came a soft and slightly weak voice, the Amazon Queen's heart melting at the weak sounding voice of her daughter, gently leaning down to kiss her Diana on the forehead.

"Mommy's here Diana, I've got you" she whispered gently, gently taking her daughter's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance, both mother and daughter's head turning to gaze over at where Shayera had begun to stir, the young woman groaning as she slowly lifted a hand to her forehead, her head slowly turning towards where she could hear the other two women, a whimper escaping her lips as she put a little too much pressure on her damaged wing, the hand she felt holding hers giving her a gentle squeeze, a soft voice whispering to her "Shayera?"

"Mama?" she croaked out softly in reply, her emerald eyes slowly opening to look over at where her mother and lover sat and lay respectively, "Diana" she breathed out, the raven haired Amazon giving her scarred lover an adoring smile, both lifting a hand, their fingers interlacing between the bed.

"I thought I'd lost you Shay" the princess whispered softly

"I had to keep you safe Diana, I love you too much to see anything happen to you" came the gentle reply from her lover, Shayera's eyes widening as she gaze a groan, her body heaving slightly, causing agony to shoot through her wing, Hippolyta's hand shooting out to pull a bucket from beside the Amazon's bed and holding it Shayera who heaved again and vomited violently into the bucket, Diana giving a worried look.

"M..mother? Do you know what's happening to us?" she asked softly, she was no expert in magic, but her mother knew more spells, incantations and enchantments than any other being she knew of, her voice betraying her worry. Hippolyta gave a small worried breath.

"The spell you were both hit with was called 'Είστε έγκυες'. Since you Diana were the first to touch Shayera after she had been hit you succumbed to the same effects of the spell" Hippolyta whispered softly, her voice worried,both younger Amazons listening intently and a little fearfully "Είστε έγκυες simply put took the life force of you both... and created a child within each of you... as if you had impregnated one another normally" Hippolyta whispered softly, both women giving one another a stunned look, they had come to terms with the fact they coould never have children a long time ago, but now, now the two of them were pregnant from one another"

* * *

Diana stepped slowly out of her jet her arm still in a sling, beside her Shayera's wing still strapped to a splint though her head was no longer bandaged, Hippolyta having insisted on taking them both back to Themyscira to relax, and if they chose to, to announce their pregnancy to their fellow Amazons. She found Shayera more beautiful than ever with her latest scar, which her lover jokingly referred to as 'the newest in the collection', both Amazons slowly looking up through the darkening evening sky towards the Amazonian palace, Diana smiling as she felt Shayera's arms snake round, the hands of her lover gently pressing to her flat stomach, a small whisper in her ear.

"I love you Diana" to which she gently and lovingly whispered in reply

"I love you too Shayera"

A/N: Bet none of you expected that, I know it seemed earlier like only Shayera and Diana could defeat Doctor Manhattan but that was only really an implication to throw people off track. With Lobo, I love that guy and couldn't resist putting him in, he really is badass and hilarious and should be a JLU member, also Hera didn't call Lobo to the fight, that was just an incredible coincidence lol. Ok the death toll is much higher than those listed but I only know of so many heroes so I couldn't name too many who had died, it's up to you to consider who else is dead. And sorry if I made Amazo sound a bit like Thor, that's not intentional. And with the scars thing, Amazons natural healing can't prevent large gashes scarring but will stop any small cuts scarring. Also I know Shayera didn't have wings when she was hurt, she was hit in the shoulder bone, the base of her wing which efectively snapped the main bone when the wing reemerged. With Hippolyta she's a bit too heartless in the JLU, but with the sun and stars comments we know she can be motherly to Diana (and in this fic Shayera) so I decided since she'd obviously be worried about her daughters to play that up a bit. And of course Diana and Shayera are pregnant, which I have a feeling everyone already realized lol Please Review


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I very do not own any of these characters or locations used (D'aww D:)

Diana smiled softly down at her lover, hands gently running over Shayera's smooth feathers. Thanks to their faster than usual healing in the short week since the battle against Doctor Manhattan and their return to Themyscira Shayera's splint and her own cast where already gone, Diana's strong hands massaging the muscles beneath the soft feathers as her lover lay before her, strewn across their bed, her eyes lowering to gaze down at Shayera's stomach. She didn't think it had quite sunk in yet, the fact that within her lover's womb and within her own grew two wonderful children, children who she and her lover had been blessed with and who were created from their love for one another, admittedly with a little magical help from a certain witch.

"Hard to believe isn't it?" her lover whispered with a smile, Shayera's head turned to gaze round at her, the younger woman seeing the dreamy look across Diana's beautiful features, the Amazon princess' hand sliding down to her stomach as she smiled gently at her lover.

"It is, but by Hera it's so wonderful to know our beautiful little babies are growing here" she whispered, one hand moving to her own flat stomach, rubbing it slightly before her other hand slid down to Shayera's own stomach, gently rubbing it, "And here" she practically breathed out, Shayera's eyes sparkling slightly as she felt her lover's hand on her stomach, the Thanagarian Amazon slowly turning onto her back and pulling Diana down against herself, their bare forms pressed together as Shayera gave Diana a kiss which curled the older Amazon's toes, the two lovers breaking apart and contentedly gazing at one another.

"Could you tell me what I did to deserve that so I can try and make a habit of it?" Diana whispered softly and slightly breathlessly, Shayera's lips curling up as she felt Diana's hands run over her sensitive breasts, her own voice husky as she whispered

"Just being yourself", pulling Diana's lips back down against her own, the two lovers falling to the bed together, hands running over one another as they began to make love.

* * *

Rorschach's eyes narrowed under his mask, talk on the street was that the rogue of Gotham were either running scared or banding together, making the filth harder to wipe out, he knew first hand how dangerous they could be together when he tried to murder Black Mask but had been fear gassed and nearly killed by one of Riddler's explosives during the attack, he'd barely escaped with his life, he would need support and allies at this time.

But Vic knew Gotham well, he knew of Jason Todd, the Red Hood, and he knew of Andrea Beaumont, the Phantasm, they would both kill those who deserved it just as he would, they were the real heroes this world needed, not those weak fools like Batman, turning from his 'hideout' and stepping out into the dark alleyway. He had a meeting to arrange and vermin to exterminate, there was no time to be wasted.

* * *

Joker couldn't help but roar with laughter, absolute glee filling him as he looked around the table, he'd hoped for a few allies but when he found out many of the other rogues were already working with one another it made things so much easier, aside from himself and Harley there were twelve other figures around the massive table. Nearest to him on his left sat the green clad gothic slash cyber punk styled Riddler, the man looking to Joker a little bit like Marylin Manson had made love to a raven and decided to dress in green with makeup. On his and Harley's left sat the scarred visage of ex district attorney, Harvey 'Two-Face' Dent, the man irritatingly flipping a coin in one hand.

Beside them sat a short and portly man with three fingers on each hand, a monocle on one eye and an extremely elongated nose, who held an umbrella in one hand and a tall dark man dressed in what seemed like western preacher clothes, with a noose around his neck and a leather mask which looked like it would be at home in Texas Chainsaw Massacre, the Penguin and the Scarecrow respectively. Beyond them sat a mountain of a man, his face and head wrapped in bandages, eyes scanning the room and giving off an aura of intensity, while across from him sat a woman who even Joker's warped mind had to admit was gorgeous, her skin incredibly pale and her hair a beautiful red, wearing nothing but scandalously few leaves around her most intimate areas, Hush and Poison Ivy. Further down the table sat the only man larger than Hush, the gigantic creature's skin greyish green, his face deformed and filled with long sharp teeth, scales across his entire body, Killer Croc growling slightly as he looked over at the other mutant, a strange man called 'The Mole' who looked more like a gigantic human sized mole with massive claws and brown fur than an actual person. Finally at the end of the table sat two men, one dressed in a raggedy clothing, his arms and legs in ridiculous postures, the triple jointed contortionist Ragdoll looking around with a strange air of glee. The other wore a bright red outfit with a silver metallic wrap around his face, the suicidal Deadshot spinning a gun on one finger. Standing Joker addressed the assembled rogues in his usual maniacal tone

"I have a proposal for you my fellow crazy's, crime lords, circus escapees and..." turning his head he looked over at where the Mole sat, face taking on a bemused expression, "What the hell even are you?"

* * *

Shayera grunted as she flipped over her lover, the pair of them in their normal forms and clad in their old Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman costumes. They had spoken with Hippolyta about the effects of the spell and learned their invulnerability would be passed on to their daughters from conception, so until they began to show they would be able to remain active. Annoyingly the other Amazons though would now treat them like the smallest touch would cause them to shatter, which went down especially badly with their already hormonal state, especially Shayera who, most surprisingly, had a tendency to burst into tears, seemingly believing their sisters were thinking she was weak and couldn't look after herself. Needless to say they only ever sparred with one another now, not to mention Shayera seemed intent on beating Diana ever since they were brainwashed by Roulette and even with Vixen, Black Canary and Huntress on her side Diana had still left her with numerous cracked ribs

With one hand Shayera caught the powerful kick Diana threw at her torso, slipping back a few paces before coming to a stop, throwing Diana back and sending her spinning to the floor, only her superhuman reflexes allowing her to catch herself and land in a crouch with her back towards her lover, shocked by the speed as she felt Shayera's sandal clad foot crash against her back, sending her sprawling before she felt her arms twisted behind her back, Shayera's knees pinning her legs to the ground, a soft and beautiful voice whispering into her ear;

"Submit?", a smiled forming over Diana's lips, a little shocked that she had been bested, but if it were by anyone she'd choose for it to be by Shayera.

"I submit, only to you" she whispered softly, turning her head to look up through her raven tresses and smiling softly, feeling Shayera slide off her, turning over onto her back and taking her lover's offered hand, lifting to her feet before leaning over to give her lover a toe curling kiss, pouring every ounce of her love into the deep kiss with her lover before finally breaking apart, gazing deep into her angel's beautiful emerald eyes.

* * *

Amazo floated through the void of space, his eyes focusing upon the planet of Earth, it was so beautiful. He knew these were his last hours, and even though he was still an android, a highly advanced and infinitely powerful android, but an android nonetheless, he wanted to appreciate the beauty of the blue planet for one last time.

His personality, his mind, they were simply programming, programming could be re-written, deleted, edited, and he could feel it happening as he floated within the void, his programming was being deleted by one of the few technologies more powerful than his own...

* * *

The End

A/N: Sorry this took so long to write, but I've been rather sick recently so writing wasn't top of my list of things to do, plus the eternal curse known as writer's block. Now I may write a sequel, but with both main characters pregnant I am unable to put them in any action scenario for months and so if I choose to continue it'll be a separate story set a few months after (or possibly a prequel set when Diana and Shayera are falling in love) (And I made sure to add a couple of cliffhangers for potential expansion). I'll also probably write some oneshots from the Scarverse

I'd also like to add that I'd be happy for other people to write fanfics set in the 'Scarverse' (Yes I am vain enough to believe others may be interested in writing something canon in my random little fanfic's universe lol), and I would happily consider it canon, but please tell me first, and Shayera/Diana should always be together in the Scarverse.

Finally I'd like to add that the Mole is an official Batman villain, albeit a relatively unknown one and I decided to add him into this story for the hell of it.

Bye


	12. NotePetition

Here is the Petition to sign: www . change . (org) /petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Also send emails to support email to show your support and please publish this when youwith the letter below.

show your support and sign on: forum . fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/11/#63726688

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

SoulEmbrace2010

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Carnacki23

HP-DG-SB-HA-RR-KB-NT-TD-LL-AJ

Gundam Epiyon

zerolelouch99

sachaelle

RAW666

Darth Dragmorr

fg7dragon

Naruto Chaos Mage

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

VizordEspada Ichigo Shirosaji

The Infamous Man

Murdock129


End file.
